Organisation 13 Goes Camping
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: So, what happens when Demyx and Axel arrange a camping trip? When they meet 'old friends' will their holiday be ruined? or maybe their 'new friends' NO YAOI! Rated for possible language...nothing serious! This will probably be THE most random trip EVER
1. Please?

Ok, no excuses, this is a very random idea I had to keep my mind off making AMV's! (To see them go on my profile for the YouTube link!) Anyway, basically… it's a random plot that I reckon I was on happy drugs when writing! Lol oh and most things probably won't make sense… I'll warn you know! =D but oh yeah umm spoilers…oh and some strrraaanngggeee pairings! NO YAOI! Oh and the Organisation for me is also Xion and Namine, so deal with it! Uh oh… too many Larxene fanfics…O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then Sora and his pathetic friends (Duck and Dog) would not exist, AT ALL. Actually maybe they would. THEY WOULD BE KILLED and the Organisation would be the good guys, only the ones I like mind you! =D

"Come on! We'll be the walking dead if we don't get a break soon!" Demyx whined right in Xemnas' face as he studied him superiorly (OMG I spelt it right)

"We can't afford—."

"Yeesh, be cheap will you? Listen, we need a break! I'll crack any minute and you'll have Zexion yelling at you because I've torched the library!" Axel half laughed.

"You will do no such thing no. VIII."

"Then give us a break! The worlds aren't gonna end if we have a bit of fun!"

Two hours later:

"But—." (I am NOT stealing Cloud's line.)

"Aww pllleeeaaassseee!!!"

"Very well. You may have one week. Ask everyone and take those who want to go. I shall stay here."

"Don't worry we won't miss you." Axel muttered and Demyx elbowed him

"Thank you!" They rushed off to go fin the others,

"Should we just like knock and ask or what?" Demyx asked nervously.

"Well, what else are we gonna do?" Axel shook his head and stepped into the corridor (a normal one dolts not a dark one!) he knocked on a door marked number 2

"What's up?" They swung open the door and explained to Xigbar what they were planning. "Yeh I'm up, get outa this castle have a bit a fun!"

"Tomorrow first thing then!" They left and went onto number 3. (Bare in mind I hate Xaldin.)

"Hurry up and don't waste my time." he shouted. When they explained he glared. "Better things to do then hang around with you lot. Now leave me alone!" Once they were outside Axel muttered,

"Grumpy git…"

"Don't be mean Axel! NEXT!" Demyx bounded up to the next door.

"Whatever you want go away and leave me alone!"

"Fine, didn't really want HIM with us anyway…"

Next up, Lexaeus,

"…. No thanks…"

"Man of few words, Seeya!" as they stopped outside Zexion's room Demyx paused ear to the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Demyx?"

"Last time I knocked he was reading a very good book, I'm trying to hear whether he's reading or not…"

"Oh, who cares?" Axel knocked and Zexion called out,

"Come on in,"

"Hey, Zexion, we were wondering…"

"Umm…"

"Aww, Come on Zex! It'll be fun!" Demyx bounced up and down.

"Well, I guess…" Demyx punched the air,

"Woot!" Axel pushed him out of the door,

"Tomorrow first thing!"

"Umm…do we really ask Saix?"

"Well, I guess…" They knocked rather hesitantly.

"Who is it?" Saix did not sound happy.

"Axel and Demyx." Axel was almost trembling.

"Then go away."

"Yeesh, anyway, next…oh it's me, then you…onto Luxord!" When they entered his room he was shuffling his cards with flicks of his fingers. They explained and he looked thoughtful.

"So, who's going so far?"

"Me, Axel, Zexion and Xigbar."

"Yeh, sure, I can get outa the castle and away from them…"

"Tomorrow first thing!" Axel shouted as he left.

"Hey, Axel, have you thought what we're gonna do?"

"Yup, we're gonna go on a camping trip!"

"Where?"

"Oh, I thought a nice little forest…by a river…" Obviously this won over Demyx.

"But, you…by a river?"

"And by trees."

"No, Axel, you are not setting the trees on fire!"

"Sigh…anyway…"

"Hey! Marly!"

"Yeh?"

"Wanna come camping? Somewhere nice and sunny… with lots of flowers—." He got no further.

"Count me in!" Demyx smothered a giggle.

"Ok…onto the Savage Nymph."

"Don't tell her about the river, Axel!"

"Oh, I won't." The knocked and Larxene called out,

"Come in but don't waste my time!"

"Hey, Larx, we were wondering, you wanna come on a camping trip?"

"Where?" Demyx elbowed Axel.

"A forest somewhere."

"Not by the sea?"

"No."

"Who's coming?"

"Me, Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia…"

"Fine. Don't leave me behind in the castle with the rest of those (here it got to graphic to write)!!!"

"Tomorrow, EARLY."

"Hmph, I'll come as soon as I'm ready!" After they stepped out Axel muttered,

"Bitch…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AXEL!" They moved on. The talked to Roxas who was up for it. Next Xion,

"Hey, Xion!"

"Yeh?"

"Wanna come camping?"

"As long as no one under 5 along with 7 is coming!" Xion didn't look up from…whatever she was doing.

"Umm…Xigbar?"

"Um…fine…"

"Seeya, Tomorrow EARLY!"

"As soon as I'm ready I'll come!"

"Ok, someone please tell Larxene to stay away from Xion…it's rubbing off!"

"Haha, anyways, we still got Namine to ask!"

When they knocked on Namine's door she opened straight up.

"Hey, Axel, Demyx, what's up?"

"Well, me, Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, Luxord, Marly, Larxene, Roxas and Xion are going camping… we wondered if you'd come!"

"Yeh sure! I've got nothing better to do! When shall we meet?"

"Tomorrow, First thing."

"Sure, seeya then!" She closed the door.

"Such a sweet girl. Do NOT let her hang around with Larxene!" Axel said to Demyx, who laughed.

"Now, all we gotta do is get packed!"

Aww man, I HATE packing!"

"You wanted a holiday! Now go pack!"

"Wow… this is a day I never thought would come…"

"Huh?"

"Being ordered around by you…"

"Shut up!"

"Ah! No! LARXENE IS SPREADING!" Axel feigned fainting. "QUICK! Get me away! Before I catch it too!" Unfortunately, Larxene had just opened her door.

"AXEL! YOU ARE DEAD!" Demyx by now was rolling around laughing. Axel somehow hadn't noticed her and was still acting.

"IT'S Spreading! AH NO!!!!! I think… I think I'm catching Larxene-itus! OW!" Larxene had grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, quite a feat considering Axel was taller than her.

"SHUT UP AXEL OR I SWEAR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

"Demyx! My will in the desk drawer! And make sure I am avenged!" Demyx was rocking with laughter.

"AXEL YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" Axel managed to escape from her grasp and ran down the hall, Savage Nymph close behind and Kunai even closer.

A/N

Yeh… pretty lame…I just couldn't resist having a little Larxene mockery… oh and some words I had to refrain from using were things beginning with f… anyways, next chapter, packing! How will each cope!? What will they bring? And will Axel have survived?

Axel: WHAT!? You can't kill me off! I'm the main character!

Rainstorm: Along with Demyx.

Demyx: WOOT!

Larxene: GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!

Axel: Uh-oh! –Vanishes-

Rainstorm: -sigh- next chapter soon…


	2. Pack up!

Rainstorm: And! I'm back! Sad to say Axel survived.

Axel: WHAT!?

Rainstorm: I thought you'd be happy!  
Axel: yes, but you said sad to say,

Rainstorm…oops, aww I love you really Axel!

Axel: -backs away-

Rainstorm: not that way you idiot! Anyways, in this chapter, Axel has survived (THIS time) and they're packing, I must warn, this chapter might be quite short… unless I have some Larxene bashing or something at the end!

Larxene: WHAT THE HELL!?

Rainstorm: Umm...JOKE! Anyways, Disclaimer, I forgot the first one oops.

Demyx: Oooh can I say it!

Rainstorm: fine…

Demyx: Rainstorm does NOT own Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters, but is likely to twist the plot to suit her and –reading off card- torture…all…characters… especially—. -Rainstorm yanks the card from him-

Rainstorm: don't spoil the plot!

Oh and BIG thanks to AkuDemyfan! Here's a cookie if you don't like cookies sorry! (::)

(In Number Order)

Xigbar studied his case, in it he had just the basics, like a manual on guns, a pillow, a fluffy quilt, a teddy bear and various other things apparently considered normal…

Zexion looked at his case filled with books, (less important things hidden beneath) and wondered whether he'd have time to read them all, and more importantly if they'd be safe from the Pyro, but he kept them anyway.

Axel was…sleeping, he had a black eye and was covered in cuts, obviously Larxene had caught up with him, a half packed case lay in the middle of the room.

Demyx was sitting on his bed playing Arpeggio (the name of the Sitar not the scales) apparently packing was the last thing on his mind.

Luxord had simply stuffed everything he thought he'd need into a bag along with several packs of cards.

Marluxia, now poor old Marly was lamenting over the fact he'd have to leave his beloved plants behind. "I will be back! Don't worry, and please don't die on me!"

Larxene was NOT an efficient packer; she would put something in then remember something else and have to take something else out to make room.

Roxas wasn't really sure what to take, he'd never been on a trip before, so he decided to take what he thought was needed, AKA, pyjamas, a Teddy and some 'entertainment'.

Xion had picked up some clothes (Spare cloaks and Pyjamas), a small blanket/pillow set and a wash bag and literally thrown them into the case. The front pocket (almost the same size as the main case) was full of sachets of Coffee and packets of Chocolate, Xion could simply not survive without Caffeine, and She placed a flask beside it. "Should I take a kettle? Nah, I'll just ask Axel,"

Namine being the tidy, efficient girl she was had packed neatly taking spare clothes and pyjamas, a wash bag, blanket and pillow. She had also taken care to pack her sketchpad and some pencils. Then she had a brainwave, seeing as you can't rely on Axel to take anything sensible, she went down to the kitchen to get some food, even Nobodies had to eat. When she got down there she bumped into Zexion,

"Oh, Namine, what are you doing?"

"Getting some food for the camping trip,"

"Oh, that's what I was doing, you can never rely on Axel or Demyx to remember things like that." Zexion stated with a straight face. Namine giggled.

"Hehe, that's what I thought."

"I'll take half, you take the rest." Namine and Zexion split up the load, taking long lasting food only,

"Oh, we need some milk or something…"

"Why?"

"For Xion's coffee,"

"Oh right, and what about toast? We'd need a toaster, as well as a kettle,"

"Let's take Axel."

"Haha, Well, seeya Namine, we'll have to get some in the morning. Or stop off at a shop or something…"

"Bye, Zexion." Namine staggered back to her room and placed everything neatly beside her bag.

A/N

LAME! And short… it's called a filler chapter. Oh and I am NOT writing ZexionXNamine! K? It just turned out that way! Namine is with Roxas!

Namine: Stop you're making me blush!

Rainstorm: sorry, anyway, next chapter soon I hope! Oh and the next chapters will be funnier! I promise!


	3. Off we go!

And, I'm back! So next chapter, The Car Journey, and the sort of like end of the journey…oh dear… I'm starting to sound like… anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, apart from that one copy of 358/2 Days lol. Oh and my Kingdom Hearts Manga! =D Thanks for reviewing AkuDemyfan! =D (::) COOKIE!!!!!!!

Demyx knocked on Axel door and entered.

"Oh, what?"

"Well, it's just, you know…how are we gonna find a place that's near a river, but not near Water, but near a field of flowers…"

"Um…we can't?"

"So, you'll just have a very annoyed Marluxia and Larxene huh?"

"Yeh I guess… hey, WAIT! Angry…Larxene… damnit…"

"Your problem!"

"Demyx! Hey, Demyx! Wait!"

"Seeya," Demyx called as he left for his own room.

Outside, when everyone was ready, they had all gathered. Larxene was complaining about her so-called beauty sleep, Xion was cradling a cup of coffee.

"Everyone! Our holiday is about to start!" They all cheered.

"So how we gonna get there?"

"Well…we're gonna get in this big people carrier then Corridor to Darkness and Drive the rest of the way!"

"We have a car?"

"Apparently so."

"In! In!"

"Who's driving?"

"Me of course!" Axel grabbed the keys from some invisible stand that conveniently appeared when I had no idea what he should get them off.

"Everyone prepare to die…" Zexion stated dryly.

Axel got into the right hand side (it's English now OK!?)Demyx on the left, the rest piled in behind.

"Go! GO! GO!" Axel revved the engine and everyone hurriedly fastened their seatbelts.

The people left behind were woken by the sound of the car. They came running down and gathered outside.

"Was that a car?"

"Probably just Axel and co leaving."

"We have a car?"

"Apparently so."

"So…which world is this?"

"Umm…dunno its name."

"O…K…?"

"Well, you see…I haven't… exactly umm reported discovery yet…"

"Axel…"

"Well, I kinda had something like this in mind… and I thought hey, we'll have somewhere nice and deserted where the others can't find us. Come on, I only found it two days ago!"

"Come on guys! Quit worrying! We can get away for a week with no danger of being interrupted!" Demyx cried and everyone agreed.

"So… please tell me you know the name of the place."

"The New Forest."

"Oh how original." Zexion remarked sarcastically.

"Well, it's better then just, The Forest."

"So, any scary beasties to look out for?"

"Umm…snakes?"

"SNAKES!?" Larxene screamed, everyone (Except Axel who was driving) turned round to look at her in shock. "What? I had a bad experience!" They all blinked in shocked and looked away shaking their heads. "And if ANY of you mention it too ANYONE back at the Castle or make ANYTHING out of it, I swear… you will pay…oh yes you will pay! You will pay dearly! NO ONE SHALL STAND ABOVE ME! NO ONE! NO ONE! NOOO ONNEEE!!!!"

"Good thing she didn't say Nobody shall…" Roxas whispered to Xion who giggled.

"Now, Larxene, this isn't Dirge of Cerberus, and you're not Rosso…ok?" Demyx tried to calm her. Xion meanwhile was rummaging in her bag.

"HEY! Some of my Chocolates gone." Everyone looked at Larxene.

"What!? I was hungry!" And now she's hyper.

"Riiiiight…so moving on…" They chatted idly for the rest of the journey until they went over a series of bumps.

"ARGH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"It's just a Cattle Grid…"

"Oh, right…sorry…"

"So, here we are, if we park in the car park here then we can go and find somewhere nice and quiet." They unpacked the car but suddenly Axel slapped a hand to his head, classic face palm. "Damn!"

"What!?"

"I forgot to pack food!" Nearly everyone groaned.

"Don't worry Axel! Zexion and I packed some!" Namine assured.

"You're my saviour!" Roxas cried and Namine blushed. But they had taken no more then two steps when Axel cried out again.

"I've forgotten the tents!"

"Sigh…I have some!" Namine piped up. "And before you panic, Xion, I have some milk for your coffee!" Xion almost hugged her.

They walked along for a while until they came across a clearing by a small stream.

"Oh! Let's stop here!" Demyx cried.

"No." Stated Larxene.

"Oh, come on Larx! I mean. We're probably not gonna find anywhere better then here! I mean, it's a clearing but still sheltered from the weather like RAIN, and it's by a river so we would have a fresh water supply!"

"Like we need a water supply with HIM with us." She grumpily points at Demyx whose peering in the water.

"Yeesh, do you really want to have to walk any further?"

"Well, fine. But I accept under protest."

"Namine! The tents please." Namine produced three folded tents from her bag. There was a large blue one, and two smaller ones, a pink and a red.

"Right, now I've arranged whose going in what tent, so before you squabble it's my decision."

"Why yours?"

"My tents."

"Pff…She's been hanging round with Larxene again…" Axel muttered.

"Pardon Axel?"

"Nothing!"

"So, in the red tent will be myself, Larxene and Xion,"

"Red tent is girl tent! And if any of you losers come peeking I swear I will kill you!" Larxene smiled sadistically. No one doubted that she wouldn't be any less then her word.

"Anyway, in the blue tent, I'll have Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion. Because I am NOT having Marluxia and Axel in the same tent because we'd end up with burnt flowers everywhere."

"I guess we get the pink tent then!" Marluxia stated, not sounding UN happy though.

"Why do we have to—?"

"Because I said so."

"Yep, DEFINATLY spending too much time round Larxene…"

Marluxia flicks his hair,(Petals flying) and looks into the pink tent. "Are you sure there's enough room?"

"Quite sure."

"Fine then…"

"Now, we have the rest of the day so unpack quickly and perhaps we can do something fun!" (Ok, reading that through it sounded REALLY wrong…)

Everyone retreated into their respective tents, some grumblings from the direction of a certain pink tent.

A/N

So, they got to the place, the New Forest, in England, yes, England, with a few traumas mainly about Larxene. Oh and sorry for the Dirge of Cerberus thingy… I wrote that then suddenly realised it was Rosso's line from Dirge of Cerberus, Final Fantasy…lol so yeh…sorry about that... but it's funny! =D

Larxene: Am I gonna be your torture thing?

Rainstorm: Nope.

Larxene: then who?

Rainstorm: Just wait till the umm…like 5th chapter… maybe…

Larxene: aww I was looking forward to some blood and gore.

Rainstorm: umm…please review…it makes my day and encourages me to update! =D pwetty pwease? –puppy dog eyes-


	4. That fated bucket

OK! So they first night, dun dun durr!!! This is after Namine surprises them, but I decided not to include the rest of that day, as I had no idea what should happen! But I couldn't use my idea for the second day for the first as I have an idea for THAT night and later on, so yep. Basically this is about an evil Namine and an annoyed Zexion. Well, it's supposed to be, but really with me writing it ANYTHING could happen! Oh and the only reason this chapter even got WRITTEN is because school's closed because of snow! Yay! We've got about 15 cm where I am! And its still falling like nothing on Earth…I mean it! And as Mosspath is unable to contact me…I'm having to type up a completely random rabble-ish chapter. Thank you AGAIN to AkuDemyfan! And also Nardo T. Icarus (::) I mean, who doesn't like a cookie at the end of the day?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, isn't it obvious!? =D or any other characters mentioned…

"So, Namine, what were your real reasons for those set ups? I can't believe that it was as simple as just that!" Larxene grinned.

"Well…" Namine blushed. "I didn't think Marluxia would be happy in anything but the pink tent, and Demyx would probably want the blue tent. So that left the others, I think Axel would die a little if he were in the pink tent, same with Roxas, he doesn't like things like that!"

"Don't blame him!"

"Anyway, then that left one more in the blue tent. So I thought how about I put Zexion in, as I'm pretty sure he has a lot of books he wants to hide from Axel."

"…Namine, I think they would say you've been hanging round with me too much." Larxene grinned. Namine blushed.

"Heh, well…I bet that at this very moment Zexion is saying something about how he's stuck in a tent with the Pyro and the Hydro."

"I can't believe she stuck me with the Pyro and the Hydro!" Zexion muttered.

"Oh it could be worse!" Demyx said cheerily.

"How." Zexion gave him one of his famous blank looks.

"Well, you could be with Larxene! Or in a PINK tent!"

"Mmmm hmm." Zexion nodded slightly and crossed his arms. (You know that, I'm not impressed or the prove It. Look,)

"YEAH! I mean, if you were in with Larxene you'd have to watch what you say and do every single second! And who wants to be in with a girl!?" (Hmph. =D) "And then in the PINK let me repeat PINK tent you have Marluxia who would be fretting about his plants!"

"And I'm fretting about my books!" Zexion snapped.

"…ok…" Demyx sat back with Arpeggio. "Hey, where are Axel and Roxas?"

"Roxas has gone to see Namine and Axel is probably setting up a prank somewhere."

"Oh right. 'K."

"Haha haha, time to get back at Larxene for that lightning bolt and Kunai!" Axel laughed. He was behind the red tent and had a bucket of water where he got the bucket from I have NO idea.

"How did I guess?" Zexion's voice came from behind him. _Damn _was the only thing Axel thought.

"Umm…"

"IF. You're trying to rig Larxene's tent with water then instead of risking being caught why not just hire Demyx?"

"That's such a good idea! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Because you're mentally lacking."

"Huh!? Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." Zexion turned away.

"It was sarcasm!"

"I know that."

"Then why—oh never mind." Axel threw the bucket away; unfortunately it landed on top of Larxene who was just coming out of the tent.

"AAXXEELL!!!"

"Uh oh."

"RUN! RUN AXEL RUN!" Xion cried.

"…I did warn him." Zexion shook his head.

"Hey, Zexion."

"Demyx. I was right by the way."

"Oh? Right about what?"

"Axel about to pull a prank. He tried to set up a bucket of water in front of Larxene's tent, but when I pointed out that he should just get you to help, he threw the bucket away, and it landed on Larxene's head."

"It…Landed on Larxene's…HEAD!?" Zexion nodded. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Demyx burst out laughing.

"I dare say Axel is now being chased round by Larxene who currently wants to murder him."

"Oh…again? That's twice in two days…"

"Is that any less than usual?"

"I guess not."

"AXEL! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"YEH RIGHT!"

"YOWCH!" Unfortunately for Axel, Larxene caught up with him and Lightning flashed. Obviously this caught the others attention and everyone stuck their heads out of their tents, Xion and Namine already watching, Zexion shook his head and Demyx was trying not to laugh. It was when Lightning started being thrown around the clearing that they all dived back into their tents, leaving Axel to the mercy (not that she has any) of Larxene.

"DEMYX!"

"What!?"

"YOU DO KNOW THAT WATER CONDUCTS LIGHTNING RIGHT!?"

"Duh!"

"WELL THEN! SAVE MEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Umm…and be killed by Larxene? No thanks!"

"DEMYX! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Unfortunately for Axel Larxene didn't find this very funny, accusing him of being a wimp she just continued to threaten him and chase him and throw Kunai at him and terrify all the others by chucking lightning bolts round and…oh you get the point.

A/N

Rainstorm: Like I say…Annoyed Zexion, Evil Namine chapter turns into Axel throwing water on Larxene!

Axel: I hate you.

Rainstorm: I can just kill you off you know.

Axel: Screw you.

Rainstorm: -thinks of the happy song- HAHAHAHAHAHA! NO STEALING ZEXION'S LINE! HAHAHAHAHA

Axel: Since when has Zexion said screw you?

Rainstorm: In a YouTube video! And he said it too you! Hahaha or Larxene…depending on which video it is…

Larxene: He said screw you to me!?

Rainstorm: yups! Also he called you a whore…

Larxene: Right, Axel if you thought you were dead before, YOU WILL BE EVEN MORE DEAD AND NON EXISTANT THAN YOU ARE AREN'T OR WHAEVER RANDOM THING IT IS THAT WE ARE!!!!!!!!

Rainstorm: Please review?


	5. Old 'friends'

Rainstorm: OK, in this chapter we meet a certain Keyblade master…

Mosspath: Nghh…-hateful-

Rainstorm: =D but just to clarify, this is set AFTER Kingdom Hearts 2. Basically think of it as the Organisation comes back to life! Lol but all their adventures did happen so…

Mosspath: So, we can beat a certain Keyblade Master and his friends up!

Rainstorm: No Mosspath.

Mosspath: But you said!

Rainstorm: wait…just wait…

Mosspath: yesss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rainstorm: Now I don't own Kingdom Hearts…kinda obvious really but still! Oh and slight Rion…yes…I do actually support Rion; I think it's sweet! Riku deserves at girl and Xion is a Kairi look-a-like! So, Rion's cool!

It was morning and, Axel and Larxene were arguing. Again. Nobody (NO PUN INTENDED) was really paying any attention to them, it happened all the time, and if it wasn't Axel and Larxene it was Axel and Marluxia and if it wasn't them then it was probably Larxene, Axel and Xion arguing with SOMEBODY anyway. (NO PUN INTENDED AGAIN!) Zexion was reading, Demyx was strumming on Arpeggio, Luxord was shuffling cards, it was a normal quiet morning, until they started shouting.

"YOUR JUST A FRIKIN PYRO!"

"AND YOUR JUST A, A, A LIGHTNING-O!!!!!!"

"THAT'S LOW! AND NOT EVEN A REAL WORD!"

"AT LEAST I'M IMAGINITIVE!"

"HA! YOU? IMAGINITIVE? YEH RIGHT! YOU CAN'T EVEN _IMAGINE _A GOOD HAIRSTYLE! YOU JUST LOBBER ON ALL THE GEL!"

"I DON'T USE GEL!"

"FRIKIN LIAR!"

"I DON'T! AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A CROSS BETWEEN A GRASSHOPPER AND A _SHADOW HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!_" This last phrase was especially loud, and when Axel had finished screaming and the leaves had stopped falling off the trees, they all heard a crashing noise.

"Heartless?! Where!?" an EXTREMELY similar voice called.

"I thought there weren't any Heartless here!" Another familiar voice piped up, and the owners of the voices burst into the clearing.

"There…aren't." The Organisation members just stared. Roxas and Namine hid behind one of the tents, Xion was staring in awe at the people she'd never met before (minus Riku), not in person anyway, Zexion was also looking at one of them in slight confusion.

Sora and his friends gaped. Riku was frowning and Kairi had a slight smile on.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!?" There was a slight question there.

"NOPE! DESPITE THE FACT THAT I GOT KILLED BY YOUR PUNY LIL ASS I AM STILL HERE!" Larxene shouted, still having that grudge…(MOVE ON LARXENE!)

"But I've never seen you two before…" Sora pointed at Zexion and Xion.

"Xi—Xion?" Riku stuttered. She smiled at him.

"HEY! RIKU! LONG TIME NO SEE!" she screamed. Totally hyper on caffeine AKA chocolate and coffee.

"Oh dear god, WHO LET HER AT THE COFFEE!?" Zexion called. Everyone shrugged.

"Beats me."

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE POINT!?" Sora yelled.

"Oh."

"How the hell are you here?"

"Well, we got a car, who knows where from, got in Axel nearly killed us by driving." Glares at Axel, "Then used a corridor of Darkness, tramped through the woods, after parking obviously, and set up camp!" Xion explained happily. Everyone face palmed.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Xion, number XIV or 14…for the morons who don't know Roman numerals!"

"Right…and I ask again. How are you here?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" Xion asked putting slightly.

"I don't mean here, here I mean as in alive…"

"Technically we're not 'alive'…" Zexion informed him.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Anyways, who are you?"

"I'm Zexion, number VI."

"Ok, considering the fact I thought I'd killed Organisation 13…how did I never meet you or Xion!?" Everyone looked shifty at the mentioning of Xion. Even Riku. "And didn't Xion say she was number 14?" Everyone looked shiftier.

"Um...yeh…about that…well, by the time you got outa Castle Oblivion…umm…I was already…like dead?" (Ok everyone please assume Sora has ALL his memories including his time at CO 'k?)

"Oh…so, who killed you?" (Sora's too nosy for his own good…) The Nobodies looked EXTREMELY shifty.

"Oh…umm…err…Roxas?" She said apologetically. From behind the tent Roxas winced, Namine gave him a comforting squeeze.

"ROXAS DID WHAT!? If you can hear me Roxas I'm very ashamed at you killing one of your own!" The Nobodies sweat dropped.

"Hey, Sora, you angry at me too?" Axel asked, trying not to laugh.

"Huh? Oh yeah right…well…umm…" By this time the Organisation members were rolling on the floor laughing. "What did I say!?"

"No—Nothing! Just the bit about Roxas!" Axel spluttered.

"Huh!?" Riku and Kairi were exchanging puzzled looks.

"STOP LAUGHING AT MEEEEE!!!" Sora started to sob. Kairi gave them an angry look. If anything this made them laugh all the harder.

"Sorry…I don't mean to laugh! But…talking to Roxas like that! I bet Roxas doesn't like it!" Axel chirped. Roxas scowled.

"Umm…did you hit your head or something?" Sora asked.

"Nope! I'm not hyper either! Just having fun! Got it memorised?"

"NOT THAT DAMN CATCH PHRASE!" (I for one like the catch phrase!)

"Ok…this is creepy…what's with that voice! It's been hanging round and I'm getting annoyed!" Demyx cried.

"Do you mean the voice that just complemented my catch phrase?" Axel looked enquiringly.

"YOU MEAN YOU HEARD IT TOO!?"

"Umm…yeh? It's been around for a while… and seriously getting on my nerves…"

(Oi! You do not say that I get on your nerves!)

"IT'S BACK AGAIN!"

"This is seriously creepy…" Kairi murmured.

"Oh believe me, you get used to it!" Riku said, everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You. Hear. Voices. In your head?" Sora said slowly.

"Umm…yeh…seriously annoying…you know you'd stand there shouting at this god damned voice, seriously that guy thought he was god damnit, anyways and you'd shout at it…look like a loony…luckily there was mainly no one around…"

"Apart from that time when you started shouting…like REALLY shouting…we could hear you from the basement!" Zexion said cheerily. (Yes. Cheerily.) "HEY! NO MAKING FUN OF ME!" Riku had blanched,

"You…heard that?" (Insert O.o here.) "SHUT UP!"

"Yes, I heard that."

"I shall never live this down…" Riku was suddenly hit on the head wit a Keyblade. "HEY!"

"RIKU! Stop fraternising with the enemy!" Sora yelled.

"The ENEMY!? I think this is going a bit too far!" Riku cried. (Damn right he is.) "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"What!? They tried to kill me! I think everyone one of them!" Zexion, Xion and Axel raised their hands.

"I never met you!" Xion said.

"Same here! I settled for torturing Riku!" Zexion said truthfully.

"I saved you life! GET IT MEMORISED!" Axel yelled affronted.

"Ha! You, Zexion, tortured Riku! Axel…umm…YOU KIDNAPPED KAIRI!" Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"I SAID SORRY!"

"Anyways…Xion…umm…ok. I forgive Xion."

"FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT!?"

"Trying to steal his memories, attacking his Nobody…trying to attack me…shall I continue?" Riku announced cheerily. (OMG Riku isn't emo!?) "NO I'M NOT!"

Sora stared. "I THOUGHT IT WAS NAMINE WHO DID MY MEMORIES!" Namine flinched.

"Yeh, Namine messed with your memories, Xion STOLE them."

"OI! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I had no say in the matter! Anyways, you caused me an emotional break down practically!"

"EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN!? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY EMOTIONS!"

"Ha! I'm not a Nobody though!" Xion stuck out her tongue.

"You're…not…a Nobody?"

"Nope. I'm just a Replica. Made from Sora's strongest memory!" Sora's mouth was open wide,

"YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE TWO LIKE NOBODY SLASH MEMBERS IN THE ORGANISATION!?"

"Haha! And I don't even have ONE!" Riku clapped him on the back.

"What about YOUR Replica?"

"THE ORGANISATION LEADER NEVER KNEW ABOUT HIM!" Riku was on the defensive now, "So Bleh! Xemnas even knew about NAMINE!" Kairi and Namine blushed. (Bare in mind they still don't know about Namine and Roxas)

"Hey! That voice, what about Namine and Roxas!?" Sora called. (OH SHI—!!!!)

"Mysterious voice! If you swear I will have to make a curse box! Munny in the box for every curse!" Xion said, (That was so patronising…) "DON'T CALL ME PATRONISING!" (Sorry!) "Humph."

"WHAT ABOUT NAMINE AND ROXAS!?" Sora persisted. (Oh um…YOU KNOW IF YOU CONTINUE THAT I CAN JUST KILL YOU!) "Huh? You can't kill me!" (My Fanfic!)

"THIS IS A FANFIC!?" (Yeh, but never mind about that!) "Hmm…"

"SO, what was this about Namine and Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"Well…umm… heh. You see…" Axel started.

"We're here…" Namine clambered up from behind the tent. Roxas following.

"HUH!? WHAT!? NOOO!!!!!!! ONE OF YOU STABBED ME IN MY SLEEP DIDN'T YOU!? AND KAIRI! OR I KNOW! YOU ORGANISATION MEMBERS DID JUST NOW! THEN YOU GOT NAMINE TO ERASE MY MEMORY! MWAHAHA YOU SHALL PAY! YOU SHALL ALL PAY DEARLY!" Sora fell to floor gasping and screaming about revenge against the Organisation. (Again? He really is an idiot.) "I SHALL ALSO HAVE MY REVENGE AGAISNT THIS ANNOYING VOICE! NOBODY CALLS ME AN IDIOT!"

"IDIOT!" All the Nobodies called. (Sorry, but you saw that coming.)

"DO NOT TWIST MY WORDS AGAINST ME! AUTHORESS!" (It's Rainstorm...)

"Rainstorm…sounds…watery…" Demyx sighed. Axel whacked him.

"Don't fall in love with the mysterious voice!" (Haha…sorry Demyx! Couldn't resist! Oh and just so you know, WATER ROCKS!)

"Booya! I like this authoress! Umm Rainstorm…"

"I SHALL KILL YOU ALL! BE DAMNED TO HELL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

"Ok, seriously…Xion, did you give him ANY coffee? He's not good with coffee…"

"What!? NO! HE'S NOT HAVING MY COFFEE! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO STEALS MY COFFEE! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"You can see that they're part of each other…if you get my meaning in a non-perverted way…yes looking at you two Xigbar, Luxord." Zexion glared at them.

"OOHH!!! Emo boys getting angry!" They laughed.

"DON'T CALL ME EMO!" (Oh no, not another one talking in capitals!)

"DAMNIT! You wrote this!" (And? I am also the one that wrote you as having come back from the dead! So THERE!)

"I'm gonna take Sora away for a little bit…too calm him down…" Kairi said. "Riku, stay here please."

"What?"

"Dude, that's cold…" Riku blushed.

"I say that everyone should just get along!" Namine said cheerily. "Come on, I want everyone to resume how they were BEFORE Sora came along!" So everyone did. (Behold the power of girls.)

"SHUT UP!" Yelled all the boys. (-Sticks out tongue-)

So, the Nobodies resumed what they had been doing, with the exception of Larxene and Axel, who just settled for glaring. Riku just looked around uncomfortably.

"Hey! Riku, come sit with me!" Xion called. Riku blushed and nodded. (So sweet.)

"HEY!" They called (Oops…sorry, was that out loud?) "YES IT WAS!" (OK. Speaking in unison is just damned creepy!) "THEN DON'T WRITE IT!" (I can't help it!)

"Guys? Why are you arguing with the mysterious voice?"

"She said we look sweet together!" Everyone looked at them, then spluttered and started laughing.

"You do though!"

"Hmph." Riku and Xion looked at each other before pointedly turning their backs. This made everyone laugh.

"Hey guys, I got Sora to calm down now!" Kairi announced, coming back through the bushes with a rather annoyed looking Sora in tow. (Haha this is also what you call girl power!)

"Shaddup!" Sora yelled. (NEVER!) But Sora wasn't paying any attention to his authoress, he had just seen Riku and Xion sitting together, talking. "RIKU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? STOP FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY! I LEAVE YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'RE AT IT AGAIN!"

"WHAT!? I'm not fraternising with the enemy! We don't have an enemy!"

"YES WE DO! WE ARE ENEMIES WITH THE ORGANISATION!"

"Umm if it helps, I left the Organisation!" Xion piped up. Sora glared at her.

"NO IT DOESN'T HELP!!! YOU WERE STILL WITH THE ORGANISATION! I FORGIVE NOBODY WHO JOINS THE ORGANISATION!"

"Oh great, that means you forgive us all!" Larxene said noticing his slip in words.

"Huh? Oh…hang on…did I say forgive NOBODY?"

"YES." They all said.

"DAMNIT! I meant I forgive no one! HA!"

"Seriously, has anyone given him any form of stimulation, energy, caffeine…?"

"Nope." But by now Sora had started going mad again, (like he isn't always.)

"OI!! BUT SERIOUSLY! WHY!? WHY!? IS EVERYONE OUT TO GET ME!?" and so it went on. Kairi cast them a pleading look.

"Can SOMEBODY help me!?" The Nobodies exchanged a look. Kairi glared at them. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Damnit Kairi! Stop talking in capitals! You're getting as bad as Sora!"

"Sorry…I was just frustrated. I don't know why he's acting like this!" She said apologetically,

"Probably shock mixed with frustration and anger at his apparently now pointless journey and the fact that we've probably ruined his holiday." Namine stated calmly.

"Oh right, yeh probably…" Everyone sighed. It was going to be a VERY long day.

A/N

OK. You guys should be HAPPY! Like REAL happy! Do you know what time it is!? 0:00 on the 1st of January 2010! Yes. I continued to write through the New Year! I carried this chapter on from one year to the next! One DECADE to the next! And yes…that was when I wrote this, contrary to when I actually posted it! =D yeh umm please review?


	6. New 'friends'

Rainstorm: In this chapter I'm gonna introduce a couple of OC's… originally I wasn't gonna use OC's but I just had this really good idea! Anyways, the OC's are actually Mosspath, and me but obviously not with our pennames because strange as Kingdom Hearts names may be there is not any Warrior names in it! Lol oh and most of the things Brook (me) and Blaze (Mosspath) do are what we'd like to in real life if we met characters! =D especially a certain Keyblade Master Grr…

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and these people OWN A COOKIE! AkuDemyfan (::) (::) Yes. I owe you two…sorry…it didn't save the other chapter! Nghh and also The Red Kunoichi (::) Thanks for reading all chapters! But I'm not doing 5 cookies…O.o And Nardo T. Icarus (::) Thank YOU too! Oh and sorry for the miss spellings, damn Microsoft Word…anyways on with the chapter!

There was a small crashing sound of something coming through the bushes at the edge of the clearing where both of the groups were. They stood up quickly.

Two girls appeared from behind the bushes.

"Oh, sorry… we heard movement and we thought you might be our friends!" one of them said, a girl with long gingery hair. They looked at the people in the clearing before exchanging a surprised look.

"Damned Cosplayers…" The other girl said.

"Brook! Don't be mean!" The first girl said.

"But! Blaze! I mean…Nghh…" The second girl, Brook protested.

"Sorry about that! She just has this thing against Cosplayers!" Blaze said apologetically.

"Not like you don't either…" Brook muttered. Blaze hit her.

"YOW!"

"Umm…If you don't mind me asking, what's a Cosplayer?" Zexion stepped forward

The two girls just looked at them.

"Umm…are you trying to be funny?" Brook asked eyes narrowed.

"No… I don't know what a Cosplayer is…"

"But! Oh, well, a Cosplayer is someone who dresses up as characters from books, movies or games usually for a convention or something… and usually anime!"

"Umm…Why did you think we were Cosplayers?"

"sigh…Because you've basically dressed up like people from Kingdom Hearts!" They all started.

"KINGDOM HEARTS!?"

"Yeh…I mean you guys in the black cloaks, what's with the Organisation 13 look…" They all gaped. "And, seriously… the guy dressed as Sora, why?" They gaped even more.

"You…know…my…name?"

"Yeesh… come off it! I could name who each one of you cosplays as!" And she did. Everyone becoming more and more shocked.

"…WHAT!?" They screamed.

"Look, umm those are our real names! And we're not dressing up…I mean…that's kinda strange…dressing up as someone…"

"That's what I say! But—, hey! Stop being clever! Come on, you're not fooling anyone! It's bad enough Cosplaying but please tell me you don't have Styrofoam Keyblades, Kunai, Chakrams, a bright pink Scythe and arrow guns! Or a big book which you have decided to call Lexicon, a Sitar called Arpeggio or cards with the Nobody symbol painted on!" Brook paused for breath and the group stared at her, even Blaze was looking shocked after that outburst.

"But… they're not made of Styrofoam…" Sora whimpered.

"But…like…huh? What are they made of?"

"Umm? I dunno! Why are you asking me?"

"YOU BOUGHT THEM!"

"I didn't BUY them!"

"You STOLE them!?"

"What!? No! Umm do you know what summoning is?"

"Hell yeh I do, and it's impossible in the real world! Or are you about to tell me you've been to all the worlds?"

"…Umm…"

"Oh my god…You are soooo sad! If people think I'm sad and I DON'T COSPLAY!" Brook was getting kind of hysterical with Blaze shaking her head.

"Unless you count those boots!" Blaze laughed.

"DAMN YOU!"

"WAAAAY to many Larxene fanfics Brook!" Blaze laughed. Larxene however did NOT see the funny side.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean!?"

"Well," And here Blaze really bit the bullet. "You know, Larxene a real umm B-I-T-C-H I mean, she's cool and everything but she's kinda…well, violent and umm what's the word? Sadistic…and umm rude?" Larxene's face, It was a sight worth dying to see.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"Those girls have done it now…" Axel whispered.

"THAT'S IT!" Larxene summoned her Kunai and took a threatening step forward. Blaze looked in shock at the newly appeared weapons and promptly fainted.

"Ok…I think I believe you now…" Brook said weakly.

"Believe what!?"

"That, you're not Cosplayers…"

"Thank goodness…So you're saying people dress up as us?"

"Yup! And if you really are who you say you are…Then I can rant at you!" Brook stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"If all girls rant like Larxene can then we're in biiig trouble!" Demyx said nervously.

"So, I think I have a nag for all of you really! ESPECIALLY YOU SORA!"

"Huh!? Me!?"

"Yes. YOU!" She stepped forward and poked him in the chest. "You. Are. Pathetic. I mean, yeh ok, you're the main goody of all the Kingdom Hearts, well, apart from Days where Roxas WHO IS WAAAAY COOLER THEN YOU SORA is the main or Riku's version of Chain of Memories, and Riku is waaay cooler then you to! Anyways, you can't even kill a pathetic group of Dusks! You get Axel to do it for you! AND AXEL IS WAAAAY COOLER THEN YOU TOO! Then you go and kill most of the Organisation members! Save, Axel, Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus, I mean, what did they do!? AND YOU JUST KILL THEM! NO QUESTIONS ASKED! You're told that they might be evil so, boom you go kill them! I mean, why not just kill Xemnas!? He was the real evil one! I mean, ok, I hate umm lets just say 1,3,4, 5 and 7 'cause they annoy me!

(Continued) but, the others, apart from Larxene and Marluxia WHO ARE STILL COOL, were just following orders! Oh yeah, and Axel but Axel's an exception, Axel rocks!" Axel made an ace sign. "I mean, my favourite characters, YOU KILLED THEM! How could you kill them!? I mean, what did they do to you!? I CRIED when you killed Demyx…and yeh you didn't kill Axel or Zexion BUT STILL! You killed the rest! And let me remind you. YOU HAD HELP! It was THREE ON ONE!!! HOW UNFAIR IS THAT!? OK, so when you fought Xemnas is was just you and Riku, BUT RIKU IS SOOOO MUCH COOLER THEN DONALD DUCK AND GOOFY!" Everyone was exchanging startled looks, except for Sora who was stood still I think in shock. "Then, ANOTHER problem I have is your favourite word, or name, Riku, yeh Riku's cool but in 2.5 scenes you say the name Riku 11 times! OK!? I made a VIDEO about it! Anyone have their computer?"

"I DO!" Xion piped up.

"Hey! Xion! I cried when you died as well! You rock! Can I borrow your computer?"

"Yeh sure! Anything for a Xion fan!" Brook turned on the computer and opened the Internet. Kairi pushed Sora over Sora was still in shock.

"Now, this is my video." They all watch the Why I Hate Sora, video on YouTube. (This is a real video I have made; there is a link on my profile!) "So, Sora, why didn't you just go with Kairi!?"

"Um…Because I wanted to find…Riku!?"

" Yeh, but…If you remember, you just closed that door, without asking questions, ok not even an are you sure? Or GOODBYE RIKU! Yeesh, I mean… Then also why do you say Riku so much!?"

"But…Riku doesn't mind! Do you Riku!? Come on Riku, tell me! Do you find it annoying when I say Riku!? TELL ME RIKU! PLEASE RIKU!" Of course all this screaming made Blaze wake up, in time to hear all the Riku's.

"Oh my god! Brook! He's worse then in the games!" she yelled, Brook turned round.

"I KNOW! Also, Sora, get ready for another rant 'cause Blaze's is coming your way!" Brook laughed.

"OK, so, this will be shorter then brook's because Brook rants but anyway, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE AXEL TO DIE!? AXEL IS MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER AND YOU BASICALLY KILLED HIM! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Short and sweet." Axel muttered. "Unlike Brook."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Brook yelled.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S JUST LIKE LARXENE!"

"I AM NOT!" They both yelled, Meanwhile Sora was stuttering apologies.

"But! He's like alive now!" This was the key, no pun intended to her leaving him alone.

"AXEL! OH MY GOD!" She screamed. Axel looked rather scared. "YOU'RE SO COOL!"

"Oh, dear… Fan Girl mode!" Brook face palmed.

"HEY! I think you'd be like that if you met your favourite character!"

"Who is her favourite?"

"Demyx."

"I HAVE PEOPLE WHO LIKE ME BEST!?" Demyx yelled.

"DEMYX! Can I just say, I love your hairstyle, Water rocks, and your catch phrases rock as well!" Brook stated.

"Um…thanks!"

"So, annoyance aside, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're on holiday!" Axel said,

"We just found this…world." Sora said.

"Kairi, Riku why are you here?" They exchanged a glance.

"Um…We just found this…world." They repeated Sora's words.

"Oh cool, so, you just got here?"

"A few days ago, after Axel found it, didn't report it, then doesn't know the name!" Zexion said slightly sarcastically.

"Oh, the name of this world, is Earth, oh so original, or if you want to you can call it Gaia, which umm I'm not sure, or Terra in another language or if you want Japanese for Land you can call it Riku."

"Huh!?"

"Yeh, Riku sorry but your name means Land in Japanese, just like Sora's means Sky, Kai which could be short for Kairi means Seashell, and Nami which could be short for Namine means Wave in Japanese!" Said people gaped.

"And…HOW COME!?"

"Well…your games are made my Japanese people…"

"Our GAMES!?"

"Yeh… you play the Kingdom Hearts games and in three I think you play as Sora, DIE SORA, umm one as Riku, and one as Roxas. RIKU AND ROXAS ROCK!" Everyone looked amazed at this outburst.

That's what I've been trying to ask, how come you have like footage of me saying and doing all those things?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's like game footage…"

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE WAS FILMING US THE WHOLE TIME!?" Everyone face palmed.

"Anyways, I still haven't finished ranting!" Brook said, Blaze sighed.

"Here we go again."

"Well, 1. Marluxia, what's with the pink!? 2. Larxene, umm don't kill me but, antenna? 3. Luxord, what is your accent!? 'Cause I swear it ain't English! 4. Demyx, when you 'stay outside to finish off the Heartless' outside while Roxas searches inside, where you actually doing work!? Because you were thinking you could catch up on some Z's or sleep…hmmm? 5. Axel, WHAT IS WITH THE ICE CREAM!? 6. Cool, it matches your number! Anyways, Zexion, why does everyone call you emo? 'Cause your not…are you? And finally Xigbar, WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY BAIL OUT OF ROXAS WHEN YOU WENT TO THE COLISEUM!?" Brook gasped for breath.

"Calm…Brook, Calm… K-A-L-M!" Blaze laughed and Brook joined in.

"That's not how you spell calm…" Zexion said.

"Running joke, unless you've played Final Fantasy 7 or Dirge of Cerberus you won't get it."

"I've played that! Isn't Kalm the name of a town!?" Demyx exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'VE PLAYED FINAL FANTASY!?" Brook cried.

"You've done it now…"

"Yeh, it rocked, only it was strange…" Brook and Demyx started chatting eagerly about games.

"HEY! YOU! Do you want your questions answered or not!?"

"Not particularly!" Brook answered cheerfully.

"Don't mind her, she likes the mystery of not knowing!" Blaze said.

"Riiiiight…then like what's the point?"

"Umm…? Ask her!"

"Umm no thanks…"

"Wise move." Meanwhile Brook was whispering with Larxene and Xion.

"Hey you two, are you staying here?"

"Yeh…well, not HERE here, but near by, why?"

"Well, would you like to camp with us? You can set up your tents near ours!" Xion said,

"Oh…Thanks!" They exchanged a look.

"Oh god, what's Brook playing at?" Blaze muttered. "She has some ulterior motive…she always does. And it's never innocent."

"…?…"

"Never mind."

"I HEARD THAT! STOP IT SHELKE!"

"HAVE YOU HAD ANY CAFFEINE!?" Blaze yelled back.

"NO!"

"ARE YOU SURE!?"

"I HAVEN'T HAD ANY COFFEE! JUST THREE BOXES OF CHOCOLATES!"

"YOU IDIOT! CHOCOLATE CONTAINS CAFFEINE AND CAFFEINE MAKES YOU GO HYPER!"

"AND!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HYPER!?"

"Yeh! What's wrong with Caffeine and hyper ness? I'm always hyper!" Xion said happily.

"Please tell me…not because you read a certain Fanfic?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, they just wrote you as a Coffee slash Caffeine addict!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!!!! GRRR THEY ARE DEAD!"

"…?…"

"Oh I um…heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"CUT IT OUT YOUR GIVING ME THE CREEPS!" Both Blaze and Brook yelled. "HEY! YOU STOLE THE WORDS RIGHT OUTA MY MOUTH!" They yelled at the same time again. Then fell about laughing. Everyone else was looking quite concernedly at them.

"…O…k…?"

"Sorry…just an in joke you'd get if you'd read this story!"

"I'm not gonna ask…"

"Wise move." Blaze stated.

"ARGH! IS THAT LIKE YOUR CATCH PHRASE!?" Brook yelled.

"Huh!?"

"You said 'Wise move' before! AND IT'S KINDA ANNOYING!"

"Girls, girls, take the cat fight else where!" Sora did the UN wise thing and tried to break it up, they glared at him then looked at each other. Brook made a small motion with her head and a little noise. Blaze nodded.

"Umm?"

"GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed and tackled. Sora.

"Hey! HEY!" Riku motioned to step forward

"Don't break up a fight with two BEEPED off girls!" Larxene had grabbed his arm. "It never works…"

"Umm…I'll bear that in mind…"

Nobody (GRR No Pun Intended) was counting how long Blaze, Brook and Sora fought, but boy, could those two girls stand there own! After what seemed about four hours of Larxene sniggering sadistically, Kairi and Namine looking extremely worried, Riku wondering whether to stop them and the others, really didn't care.

"Give up?" Brook paused swiping at Sora for a moment.

"NEVER!" Sora's final act of defiance…

"Fine by me!" Brook continued to claw at him. Blaze took a rest.

"I kinda pity Sora…I mean have you seen the length of her nails?"

"Pardon?" Larxene took a double take.

"I swear they're claws…I mean Brook doesn't need a weapon to do some damage! They're almost as long as Kunai!"

"I find that hard to believe…"

"Lets just hope Sora has some bandages."

"BLAZE! DON'T YOU DARE FEEL SORRY FOR HIM! HE PRACTICALLY KILLED AXEL!"

"Yups! I know! That's why…ATTACK!"

"This is going to be a very long day…" Zexion stated.

A/N

Larxene: Rainstorm/Brook and Mosspath/Blaze are kinda…preoccupied.

Zexion: And you find it extremely funny.

Larxene: of course! That little brat killed me!

Zexion: sadist.

Larxene: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Zexion: Nothing…

Larxene: Good. Now if you don't get the Never Mind bit that's what this girl called Shelke in Final Fantasy Dirge of Cerberus says a lot, the Kalm thing is explained, Cut it out your giving me the creeps is from Final Fantasy X, and Thief! You stole the words right outa my mouth, is from my other story What If? And…damn I can't read her handwriting…

Zexion: ...well…she was trying to kill Sora…

Larxene: Yeh…those two girls are quite violent aren't they?

Zexion: Look who's talking…

Larxene: huh? But, did you notice? The mysterious voice stopped!

Zexion: yeh, we just have them in person.

Larxene: wait, wait. You mean our Authoress is currently beating Sora up?

Zexion: yes,

Larxene: weird…anyway next chapter as soon as Brook/Rainstorm can type up…Please review, reviews feed the plot bunnies and you get cookies. Why am I being so nice?

Zexion: I think it's an improvement.

Larxene: Hmph. I really need to not do any more Authors Notes. So please review and all that lovely bubbly stuff.


	7. Such an evil plan huh?

OK. So I was REALLY surprised at the attention this story has been getting! And the plot bunnies have been working very hard! And rewarding you with cookies, and laughs I hope…so yeh next chapter, and I come up with an evil idea! Just because I'm cheap I'm just writing Brook in A/N's because it's more my name then Rainstorm…ANYWAY!!! On with the chapter! Cookies! (::) AkuDemyfan, The Red Kunoichi (::), Aertihnes (::) and Nardo T. Icarus (::) oh and just so you know…I was on Caffeine when I wrote this, seriously, nobody give me sugar and when I say nobody I meant it as in no one!!!!!!!!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts…duh.

"I have a plan." It was night and there was a gathering behind the clearing where all the tents were. After about 4 hours Brook and Blaze had finally let Sora up, Kairi had dragged him away into her tent to patch him up. Riku had just shaken his head as if saying, 'he brought it on himself'. Now they were planning revenge as Brook called it. A proposition that made Blaze face palm. Now they were all listening to Brook, who, after a 3-hour rant about how pathetic Sora is, had just told them, she had a plan. Did anyone believe her? Nooo.

"Oh really." Larxene looked at her.

"Yups! I'm an evil mastermind!" Everyone just gave her blank looks.

"Oh you'd better believe her…no seriously one time she—."

"Uh! No stories needed!" They all knew what happened if someone asked for why this was with Brook. From experience.

"Right then. Here is my wonderful idea! Mwahaha." At the evil laugh Blaze face palmed again.

"The evil laugh was really not necessary."

"I know, I know, but anyway." Here she paused and took a deep breath. "Right well, to shorten it down….Ok so, you know they all have separate tents? Well, then, Axel you set fire to the tent. Blaze do not go near the fire!" Blaze pouted and everyone looked questioningly at her. "Blaze is a pyromaniac!"

"AND YOU'RE A HYDRO!"

"HYDRO'S ARE COOLER THAN PYRO'S!"

"Can we get back on subject please?"

"Oh right, umm sure. So after Axel's set fire to the tent, Demyx will go and 'save the day' consequently getting Sora soaked, a thunderstorm will then be set up. And a 'stray' bolt will hit him, concentrated amount of electricity. If you kill him we can't torture him!"

"Brook. That's just plain evil."

"Duh. That's kind of the point! SORA IS EVIL WE MUST KILL HIM IN AN EVIL WAY!"

"I thought you weren't going to kill him?"

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Yeh but…Nghh."

"So. When do we carry this out?" Larxene smiled. Blaze gaped at her.

"You mean…you agree????"

"Duh. THAT BRAT KILLED ME! I WANT REVENGE! MWAHAHA!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"'K…"

"We start at midnight…" Brook rubbed her hands together and Blaze backed away.

"Oh…god…" They all looked at her questioningly. "Last time I saw that look…" Brook smiled evilly. "Yup. I just KNEW it!" By now everyone was just not going to ask.

"Right…so…see you at midnight." Axel walked off, quite scared. They all dispersed leaving Blaze and Brook alone.

"…you are soooo evil."

"Hey! No I'm not!"

"YES. YOU ARE!"

"Hmph. Now go away…I have evil planning to do."

"uh! My point is proven!"

"What? Oh right, FIGURE OF SPEECH NOW GO AWAY!"

"You are so rude."

"Meh. I've downloaded to many Sora clips."

"Yup. Anyway Seeya at Midnight."

"Hmm…Plans for tomorrow…"

(Blue Tent)

"Oh hey guys, what were you doing?" Roxas looked up as Demyx and Axel came back into the tent.

"Being totally creeped out by that Brook girl."

"…She can't be that scary…" But he didn't sound too sure.

"Oh…believe me…"

"So…why was she creeping you out?"

"Oh. Evil plans…"

"Evil plans?" Zexion looked up from his book.

"Yeh, for getting back at Sora."

"Ok…?"

"Well, she wants us to burn down his tent…" Axel frowned.

"Ok…Since when have they been Pyro's?"

"Oh, Blaze is a Pyro apparently…" Demyx said cheerfully. Pulling out Arpeggio.

"Yeh and according to Blaze Brook is a Hydro…not sure why."

"Hey! There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a Hydro!" Demyx cried.

"Pyro's are cooler!"

"Technically not! They use fire which is hotter then water so how could it be cooler!?" Demyx countered.

"Demyx, that's besides the point! Fine, fire is funkier!"

"Yeah right! Come on, Water is a necessary thing in life!"

"So is fire!"

"Um no. HEAT is necessary!"

"Which can be fire!"

"Why are we arguing about fire and water?" Zexion muttered.

"Because water's cooler!"

"Because fire's funkier!" They cried at the same time. Zexion face palmed.

"Great…can't you just call it truce until we get back to the castle? I was looking forward to a relaxing time."

"No chance of that Zexy! We're going to the beach tomorrow!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Wait. What!? THERE'S A BEACH NEAR BY!?" Axel cried.

"Yups! Well, a few miles!"

"Oh god…how are we going to get Larxene down there?"

"Umm we don't tell her it's the beach?" Demyx suggested.

"But…she'd kill us!"

"I'll tell her it's Sora's idea!"

"You're worse then those two!" Axel said exasperated.

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you are! You're blaming it on Sora!"

"Yeh. He killed me!"

"Wow…YOU'RE HOLDING A GRUDGE!?"

"Umm…maybe?"

"Hmph."

"You guys, can you be quiet? Some people need this leetle thing called SLEEP!" Roxas threw his pillow at them. Yes I meant to say leetle.

"Sure, sure…" They settled down, Axel setting his alarm clock that came from I don't know where, actually I've always wondered how they wake up at the right time, I mean in Days Saix is like always waiting for you so either he stands there from like 3 o'clock and waits for Roxas or they have alarm clocks! Anyway on with the story…Axel set his alarm clock for midnight and settled down on his blow up mattress thingy. What are they called? Anyways…

(Red tent)

Namine looked up as Larxene and Xion entered the tent grinning.

"What's up?"

"Pay back!" Larxene said maliciously heck I spelt it right! Anyway,

"What?"

"Pay back at Sora!" Xion explained.

"I hate to ask but…?"

"Well, those girls came up with a plan and at midnight a storm will start ready to zap him!"

"Sigh…I'm guessing this storm is courtesy of you?"

"Duh."

"So…why do they want pay back?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure…they probably covered it in one of her rants…but I wasn't paying attention…" Larxene sighed.

"Yeh…she could rant for ALL the worlds! I mean, she's worse then Xemnas!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! She ranted for like 3 hours about Sora! I swear…"

"Wow…she must really hate him…"

"I think as much as I love chocolate!" Xion had pulled some out of her bag.

"Oh no…" Xion promptly devoured the chocolate and a contented look spread across her face.

"Sugar high in 3…2…1…"

"OMG! I LOVE CAFFEINE! I MEAN HOW COULD ANYONE NOT LIKE IT!? YOU FEEL SO…HAPPY! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they sighed as Xion bounced up and down on her bed grinning like a madwoman. "GIMME CHOCOLATE!"

"No! You've had MORE than enough!" Namine said sternly,

"BUT…BUT…I WANT—." She broke off as Larxene whacked her on the back of the head causing her to fall asleep promptly falling asleep on her bed.

"Sigh…where does she get all that chocolate from anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"Why does it give her such big sugar highs anyway?"

"One of life's big mysteries…"

"More like the big Xion mystery…"

"Yep…"

(Pink Tent)

The three in the pink tent could hear shrieking.

"I bet 10 Munny on that being Xion on a coffee high." Luxord said.

"Nah dude, it's gotta be her on a fizzy drink high. 15 Munny!" Xigbar said.

"Did she even have fizzy drinks?" Marluxia said.

"It's Xion, enough said."

"True. But I think it's more likely to be a Chocolate high."

"How much you bet?"

"30 Munny."

"Confident!"

"Yep."

(Blue tent)

They too had heard the shrieking.

"Aww man…Xion's so damn loud when she's had ANYTHING caffeine-ated or sugary…"

"Why does she go hyper anyway?"

"It's Xion, enough said."

"Yeah…" The shrieking stopped.

"And I bet that's Larxene whacking her on the head."

"Good times, good times…" They all grinned.

"And I bet that Luxord has conned the others into betting on what she's just gone hyper on." Axel said with a slight sigh.

"Why are all these people so predictable?"

"Because we spend too much time with them."

"Yeah…I guess, anyway about this beach thing…"

"Nghh can't we discuss it tomorrow? I'm tired…" Roxas groaned.

"Yeah sure, we'd better get some sleep before this evil plan…"

"Oh you guys I'd advice you to stay in the tent, remember the bucket of water Axel?" Zexion said.

"Right yeah, thanks for mentioning that!" Axel was still sore.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas growled.

"Yes sir!"

"Damn you…"

(Midnight)

Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Blaze and Brook, why am I last? Were all outside the Organisation members close to their respective tents,

"Right on my count of three Axel and Larxene, Larxene don't make the bolt hit until a few minutes after the water, 'K?"

"Yes…"

"Right so Axel, your turn in 3…2…1…GO!" Brook shouted excitedly Blaze raised her eyebrows and sighed. Axel gave a grin and snapped his fingers, there was a whooshing sound, man I love those whooshing sounds =D don't you? Anyway, there was the acrid smell of burning and orange flames lit up the sky. At the same time thunder rumbled and lightning sparked. There were whimpering sounds coming from behind them, everyone turned round to see Demyx holding his hands over his head.

"I don't like lightning…"

"Sigh…Demyx just put the fire out…lotsa water! 'K!?" so Demyx did and Larxene without being asked summoned the lightning bolt. It hit on target and the only other sounds apart from the sizzling of lightning and the thunder were of maniacal laughter.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brook was rolling round laughing. Blaze just stared and said quietly.

"I think she had coffee…or chocolate…or coffee chocolate…" O.o would be the correct face I think…

"…What the hell…?"

"Trust me, even after like a year I STILL don't know…" Blaze shook her head and grabbed Brook's arm and hauled her away from the clearing.

There was the sound of movement from the tents near Sora's.

"Oh sugar!" They all cried and dived into respective tents, just in time as Kairi and Riku ran out of their tents and picked through the remains of Sora's.

"Oh my god! Sora!? SORA!?" Kairi cried. Why she is so upset I have NO idea…O.o anyway, the Organisation members stuck their heads out of their tents and saw Kairi kneeling next to a blackened, but alive, Sora. Larxene tried not to laugh when she saw the state of him.

"What do you know of this!?" Riku demanded.

"Oh, when something goes wrong blame us why don't you?" Larxene rolled her eyes.

"I was just ASKING!"

"YEH WELL! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT DID YOU!?" Larxene was getting angry…not good, not good…

"Yeesh, SORRY!"

"NEXT TIME DON'T BOTHER ASKING!" heh heh yeh next time…

"There won't BE a next time!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"BECAUSE!"

"THAT'S A LAME EXCUSE!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Larxene pulled out her Kunai and stood battle pose.

"OI! It's the middle of the night! I am NOT having ANYONE fight!" Roxas yelled. "I WANT SLEEP! LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" Everyone stared at him. "THANKYOU! NOW BE QUIET FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" And he retreated back into his tent with a huff.

"……" Everyone was stunned.

"Well…that was different…" Axel said slowly.

"Yeh…"

"Umm just asking, but where's Sora gonna sleep?" Riku said hesitantly.

"I couldn't care less." Larxene waved and went to bed.

"Sora can share my tent." Kairi said and pulled him off into her tent.

"…Kairi and Sora alone together?" Axel said.

"YOU ARE A SICK SICK NOBODY!"

"You were thinking it too! And don't yell, we'll get Roxas back out here!"

"Heh, yeah…that was…creepy…" Demyx shuddered.

"Damn right. Now good night everyone. Or should I say good morning?" Zexion retreated and so did everyone else. Marluxia casting a sorrowful glance at the blackened grass and daisies.

"…Damn you Axel…"

A/N

Yes, I am high. Only on sugar! And Caffeine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA –cough- anyway. This was my payback chapter…I really wish this would come true…-sigh- anyway, next chapter will be about their fateful trip to the beach! Please review and don't flame me for my bashing of Sora, it comes with the fic! Next chapter won't have as much bashing, this was entirely a bashing chapter…oh and don't worry about Blaze and Brook, why did I put myself last? Anyway, don't worry about them being main! They just pop up and cause chaos…No pun intended! 'K Blaze!? Anyway next chapter soon! Reviews feed the bunnies! And the bunnies give me inspiration! So review for the next chapter! I want at least 3 reviews before updating! From DIFFERENT people! =D That doesn't count you Blaze! Next chapter soon!


	8. Could this day get any worse?

-Sigh- Why is everyone reviewing so fast!? I have to write quicker! ARGH! Anyway, Cookies to: Nardo T. Icarus (::) The Red Kunoichi (::), AkuDemyfan (::) and also Jasminn (::) And…just because I'm high on Caffeine I wanna ask a question! How many people actually read the A/N's? I mean every A/N I upload…I wanna know if there is ANY point in my putting an A/N at the end and stuff…other wise I won't waste my time! =D

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Demyx screamed and everyone groaned.

"What is it…?" Axel moaned.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!!!!"

"Oh…yeah…nghh…"

"GET UP! UP UP UP!" Demyx shot water into Axel's face.

"Grr…FINE! I'm UP!"

Everyone gathered outside. I'm sorry for the over use of the word gathered but it just fits! Anyhow…

"I'll drive!" Axel said and started walking. The Organisation members looked at each other then screamed,

"NO!"

Kairi and Riku looked at each other, Sora…Sora was still kinda out of it. He was just leaning on Kairi and looking blank.

"That. Is. A. Death. Sentence. I AM NOT LETTING YOU DRIVE!" Roxas tackled Axel so he couldn't get any further.

"OUCH! Man let go! I won't drive just stop killing me!" Roxas stopped struggling with Axel and Axel brushed himself off.

"I guess we'll just CTD then…" Everyone nodded, not wanting to be driven by Axel. He drove like a maniac. Not that he wasn't he's just a PYRO-maniac. Back on subject…

(At the beach)

They arrived just behind the beach, or should we say behind the beach, or above the beach. They were on top of a cliff, not exactly a CLIFF but an edge that below was the beach, then the sea. Demyx whooped and jumped down, just below that edge was a sheltered area, a nice little semi-circle perfect to just relax in.

"I dibs the surfboard!" Demyx cried and a surfboard appeared in his hands.

"We have a surfboard!?" Axel cried.

"Obviously…" Zexion looked shocked as well, apparently someone owning a surfboard was a big deal.

"Is anyone else gonna come swimming?" Demyx asked. They all shook their heads. "YOU GUYS ARE SO BORING!"

"I won't come for a swim but I might go down to the shore and look for sea shells," Kairi said shyly and left Sora with Riku. Axel and Larxene went with Demyx and Kairi for some STRANGE reason, you shall see why later…

"Oh yeah, dump the electrified, paralysed, strangely quiet Sora on me why don't you!"

"I'm not paralysed! I'm traumatised! Ever since that voice everything's been going wrong for me…"

"Our authoress doesn't like you." Zexion was already reading.

"…" Sora's lip trembled. "How can she not like me!? What did I do to her!?"

"Try paying attention to Brook's rants sometime will you?" Zexion didn't even look up from his book.

"…No thanks…"

"Wise move." A familiar voice said and the people left behind jumped and cringed.

"Oh my god…I thought we'd escaped them…" Riku muttered.

"Hey! Why you wanna escape us!?" Brook smiled maniacally and Sora twitched. "Eh. Don't worry, I decided to lay off you in this chapter, let you recover y'know?"

"Re—recover?"

"Yeh! I mean, being shocked by lightning aint fun…"

"How…?"

"Umm…you still look frazzled." Sora twitched again.

"BROOK SHUT UP NOW!" Everyone cried.

"Fine. Hmph. Let's go Blaze!" Brook ran down toward the water.

"Sorry about her, although if I had my way there would be Sora bashing in this chappie X D"

"What—?"

"X D put it together in capitals and it looks like a smiley face! Anyhow, if I don't go supervise Brook she's likely to do something STUPID!" Blaze ran down the hill as well.

"Don't they always do stupid things?"

"Meh."

(Sea edge)

Demyx was planning on how to get water on Larxene and Axel who were arguing again. He grinned and waited for them to get closer and closer to the water then dived under the waves.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!?"

"WE DON'T HAVE LIVES!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"WHATEVAAA!"

"Boo!" Demyx cried as he rose out of the water and splashed them. Lots.

"DEMYX I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" For once Axel and Larxene agreed on something. That's when they heard another splash.

"DON'T PUSH ME INTO THE WATER! OTHERWISE I'LL HAVE TO PUSH YOU INTO FIRE! GOT IT MEMORISED!?"

"OI! No stealing my catch phrase!" Axel yelled and turned around to see… "Oh no…" There was silence except for the crashing waves and Demyx laughing.

"Heyo!" Brook exclaimed. " Wow, Axel, Larxene you look wet…"

"Demyx…" They said together.

"Wow…YOU ROCK DEMYX!" They high fived.

"…YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Larxene screamed.

"WHAT DID I DO!?" Blaze screeched.

"Nothing. EVERYONE ELSE WILL PAY!"

"Run! Run away!" Brook and Demyx screamed and plunged back into the water. The others sweat dropped.

"How did they do that in perfect sync?" Blaze whispered.

"…Damn Hydro's…" They all said. Then looked at each other.

"That's how…" Axel said. Blaze nodded.

"Hey! How 'bout we play a game of like Volleyball or something!"

"Where'd THAT come from!?" Brook asked.

"Oh I dunno…"

"I do! You're bored, so the first thing that comes into your head is playing a game! What can you play on the beach with multiple people, not going in the water and still having fun, Volleyball!"

"…When did you get so philosophical?" Blaze asked blinking.

"Eh…Apparently I'm a Pedant…"

"A whattie?"

"A Pedant. Someone who is obsessed with a particular thing, in my case the ENGLISH let me repeat ENGLISH language."

"OOOOH. You mean like exactly and how you spell memorised?"

"Yeh huh!"

"OI! You two! Stop arguing and let's see if the others wanna play!" Larxene pushed between them and went up to the people on the hill. "HEY! You up for a game of Volleyball!?" They all looked at her.

"Oh yeah!" Xion jumped up.

"One person has to be the ref!" Brook said. They all looked at 'the pink tent people'

"What!?"

"You three can be refs!"

"WHY!?"

"Because Luxord would stop time to win, Xigbar would teleport to the ball and Marluxia's too tall! Equals D!" Brook said cheerily.

"Equals D?"

"Yeh! Like Blaze's X D!"

"…I'm not gonna ask."

"Wise move." Blaze nodded.

"GRRR!!!" Brook whirled on Blaze.

"Eep!"

"Can we get on?" Larxene was bouncing up and down waiting to start playing. "Right, teams! Blaze, Sora, Kairi, Axel, Roxas and me."

"I'm guessing your captain then Larxene?"

"Well, duh."

"I'll be captain of my team!" Brook said. They groaned, "MY BALL!" They sighed. Blaze went back to their stuff and pulled out a net, why she had it I don't know! It's humour! Anyway, and she set it up in the middle of a blank area of sand. Brook grabbed a ball and chucked it at Blaze while she wasn't looking.

"Think fast!" Blaze turned round and almost caught it. Almost.

"Oof. Brook!" Brook just smiled.

The pitch was set and the teams positioned themselves. I'm not gonna run you through the entire game…just the funny bits.

About fifteen minutes through and Larxene's team were losing. Now this obviously can't happen. Larxene CAN'T lose, neither it seems, can Blaze.

"No…I won't…ALLOW. I can't lose to such a…bunch of LOSERS!" Blaze said at the same time as Larxene.

"Hey! I thought MY Zodiac was Larxene! Not you!" Brook yelled at Blaze.

"Well, I'm not being FLOWER POWER!"

"FLOWER POWER ROCKS!"

"ONLY ON BUBBLE STRUGGLE!"

"Meh."

The game continued more smoothly, they were drawing although this still wasn't good enough for Larxene, she had to be WINNING.

"Rrr…WE WILL WIN!" Larxene threw a ball extra hard unfortunately it didn't go OVER the net, it hit the net…and bounced back. Straight into her face. "Rrrrrr…"

Everyone looked at her, red faced and very, very angry. "HOW LONG UNTIL THE END OF THE GAME!?" She called over to the refs, who were…sleeping. Everyone stared at them.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY ALSEEP!?" Brook shouted. They didn't wake up. Brook grinned evilly. As did Larxene.

"Pay back time…" She whispered.

"Pay back for what?"

"It's Larxene…"

"True point." This conversation was going nowhere. Until they heard the screams.

"Wise move." Blaze said. And Brook growled and glared at her.

"I don't know about you lot but I'm whacked." Demyx panted and flopped down on the sand in the dip that was 'theirs'.

"Me to." Brook flopped beside him. They all nodded and sat down. "Ahh…I think I'll just sit here for the rest of the day…it's nice and too warm but hey!" Brook lay down with her eyes closed and everyone exchanged a look. This day was NOT going to get any normal-er with HER around.

A/N

Lame ending I know, because I couldn't think of a way to end it! I was like ARGH! Seeing as the next chapter will be the same day, so I couldn't end it with them leaving or anything 'cause I want them at the beach! Anyway, I'll have you know that both the New Forest and this beach with is Hengistbury Head, EXIST. Look them up on like Google Images if you wanna see what they look like! The place that the Organisation and the others are sitting is actually there! Blaze and I sat down there one time with my parents and I go there quite often in the summer! So anyway next chapter soon! Sorry this was so short, it was mainly a filler chapter! Oh and please tell me about if you always read the A/N's! Thanks I just wanna know…=D


	9. Org13 the BAD guys? Think again

And I wasn't even on Sugar when I started this, I WAS on Sugar when I thought of the IDEA though…So the Plot Bunnie has been working VERY hard to bring you this chapter! This chapter is the make fun of most characters chapter yay! Lol, ever since Birth By Sleep came out and I saw a clip of Ienzo I've been DYING to write this! So yeah…I lay off Sora again and instead it's Zexion's turn! Anyway enough of my drabbling! Oh and something strange happened in the last chapter, after they heard screams and before Blaze said Wise move. There was a bit about Larxene electrocuting the refs and Brook and Blaze tell her that on that world no one uses powers as they don't have them, and they don't use lightning unless they are an air-o like Sky, and when they say I'm not gonna ask Blaze says Wise Move. For some strange reason it deleted that bit =S so sorry! Anyway thanks (::) The Red Kunoichi, (::) AkuDemyfan, Nardo T. Icarus (::) and even Sky =D (::) and Jasminn (::)

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!!!!

Chapter 9: Organisation 13 the BAD guys? Think again.

Everything was quiet just the crackle of flames and the turning of pages. Zexion was reading, Blaze and Axel were peering into the flames and everyone else was sun bathing. It was peaceful and normal until...

"Hey, Zexion, how old is Ienzo?" Brook didn't wait for an answer while everyone else was gawping at her she said to Blaze, " It would be 'is' right? I mean BBS has just come out so I mean he's in THAT but it would be 'was' because Zexion's here…" Blaze just gawped at her. "WHAT DID I SAY!?" Brook was looking round at everyone Zexion was gaping like a fish. "SERIOUSLY! How old is, was he!? I'm sorry, but looking at two clips he's like a head taller THAN MICKEY MOUSE! And just asking could he even SPEAK!? I mean, in the scenes he never talks! But seriously, he's so cute! Like PUPPIES!" When Brook finished Zexion snapped out of his stupor and made another one of his famous hiccups.

"Cough, lovesick, cough." Blaze said. Brook whirled on her,

"NO I'M NOT! IF I AM THEN YOUR LOVESICK FOR AXEL!"

"DEMYX!"

"YOU SAID IENZO WAS CUTE AS WELL!"

"AAAHH!!!!!!!!" The mentioned people screamed and ran away, FAST.

"Am I really that scary?" Brook blinked, Larxene and Xigbar were on the floor laughing and the other people who had not run away were snorting with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Blaze asked.

"It's just—you…(splutter) made three Organisation (snort) members run away screaming!" Marluxia laughed.

"And…?"

"Well…we're the baddies here." Blaze and Brook looked at each other, then at the laughing people and finally at the screaming three on the sand and burst out laughing.

"Look guys! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to freak you out!" Brook called to Zexion, Demyx and Axel who were still running screaming. They looked up at her. "Look, I promise not to like molest you…" They looked at each other and shrugged. "And also you may get dumped in the asylum if you continue like that!" This made them come up again. The look on their faces set the others off again though.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Axel screamed. They all laughed.

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Everyone sighed as Axel and Larxene got into another argument. This time Blaze stepped forward.

"OI! Stop arguing, Axel it WAS funny, Larxene stop making fun of him!" She sat back down. This was almost as unexpected as Roxas yelling at them the other night.

"Ok…ok…" Larxene glared at Axel and sat down, Axel did the same, but the glare was worse.

"Actually…I think that some websites are SOOO wrong…I mean on the KH Wiki—." Brook started but Blaze cut her off.

"Yes…yes… we know blah blah blah." Brook glared at her.

"Grrr…"

"Oops…let it go Brook! Let it goooooo…"

"HYPOCRITE!"

"WHAT!?"

"AND YOU'RE A LINE STEALER!"

"WHAT!?"

"That's what I mean!"

"WHAT!?"

"You ALWAYS go 'WHAT'." The others were just going back to what they had been doing before Brook bought up the subject of Ienzo. All except Roxas. It seems he doesn't like loud noise.

"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Brook and Blaze turned to him.

"Uh…yeah?"

"GOOD!" Roxas sat back down with his um…book? Which I'm sure he got from Zexion…

"Sigh…I'll just settle for beating up Xion…" Blaze sighed and pulled out a red DS.

"WHAT!?" Xion cried. Blaze waved the DS in front of her.

"This is your game! At the end you have to fight you, Xion!" Xion humphed and sat back. Blaze then stole Brook's 'Fourth Apprentice' book and proceeded to wack Riku over the head. "Hey! Brook! 7th time!" She laughed and Brook laughed too. Riku hit her away.

"What was that for!?" Riku exclaimed. Blaze grinned.

"Well…it's PAYBACK!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Well, in Days." She waved the Ds again. "You're really annoying to kill!"

"What the Fu—!?" Before Riku could finish Xion cut him off.

"Noooo swearing Riku!" Riku blushed as Xion tapped him.

"Anyway, what do you mean?"

"Well…uh…it's just part of the game!"

"Riiiight." Brook snatched her book back from Blaze tucked it in her bag and pulled out a turquoise DS, she snapped it open and flicked the switch at the side. Blaze grinned and looked at her, Brook nodded and Blaze sat down beside her. Everyone was puzzled by this silent exchange but sat back relaxed and calm. Finally.

It was about ten minutes later when Brook started growling, yes growling.

"Grrr…DIE STUPID HEARTLESS THING!" Everyone except Blaze jumped. "OI! Just 'cause you prefer Axel to Demyx doesn't mean that when I play as Demyx and you as Axel that you can kill me!" Brook glared at Blaze who didn't take her eyes off the screen but said,

"You keep getting in the way!"

"What!? Chakrams are long distance! I have to get close! So it should be YOU getting out of the way!"

"Ha! Yeah BUT Axel's cooler so he hits higher, you just stick to using magic!" Blaze stuck her tongue out.

"BUT! Last time I used magic you shouted at me to kill it not just play with magic!"

"Bleh."

By now the others just weren't going to ask. Blaze and Brook were a whole different element all together. No pun intended.

It was another few minutes later when Blaze and Brook burst out laughing.

"Ok…what's so funny?" Demyx looked at them. Brook turned to Blaze first then back to Demyx.

"You!" she laughed again.

"Huh?"

"Well, when you loose a mission on mission mode you fall off your chair! Look!" She showed him a screen where Demyx was hanging off the edge of his chair and Axel peered down at him then laughed.

"AAAXXEEELLL!!!!!"

"What?" Axel stared at him.

"You are SO cruel!" Demyx whimpered.

"What?"

"You're laughing at me!"

"What?"

"SUGAR! ARE ALL PYRO'S OBSESSED WITH SAYING WHAT!?" Brook yelled.

"What?" Blaze and Axel said at the same time and Brook glared at them.

"Meh. Anyway what does Demyx mean?" Axel asked Blaze who showed him the screen. The REAL Axel started laughing and got the death glare for it. "Yeesh, Demyx that's scary!" Axel said.

"Huh?"

"YOU glaring…"

"Gah! Why can't everyone just shut up and enjoy the peace of being away from the castle?!" Roxas cried,

"We don't live in a castle." Brook and Blaze said at the same time.

"Nghh…respect those who do!"

"NEVER!!!" Brook cried and Blaze slapped her head. "OW!"

"Don't DO that!" she cried.

"Bleh." Brook looked at the watch on her wrist that wasn't there earlier I swear! Anyway, "Using the famous line, oh is that the time? We'd better go Blaze!" Brook stood up and ran away.

"Uh…yeah…byes! I WILL kill you again Riku!" Blaze made the 'I'm watching you' sign and ran after Brook.

"That was…different." Demyx said blinking.

"Yeah…" They all nodded.

"Hey, Zexion, what did Brook mean about Ienzo?" Ever innocent Namine asked and made Zexion blush terribly.

"Oh…I…uh…NOTHING!" he stuttered.

"Come on! Tell me!"

"NOOOOOOO!!"

"What's so bad?"

"I'll tell ya!" Xigbar smiled at Namine. And Zexion looked at him in horror.

"NOOO!"

"Yep! Sorry Zex this is payback for you throwing me out of the library that time!"

"YOU WERE TRYING TO SHOOT THE BOOKS!"

"Sorry…PAYBACK time!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Just as Xigbar opened his mouth Zexion tackled him and whacked him over the head with his book, aaanndd subsequently wow! Big word! Anyway subsequently knocking him out. "Now you won't." Zexion smirked and sat down and wiped the…blood (?) off his book and started reading. Some of them actually backed away from Zexion.

"I'd still like to know…" Namine muttered. Brook appeared from nowhere and passed her a picture.

"Keep that safe it's black mail you got me?" Namine nodded and grinned. She looked down at the picture as she opened her sketch book and slotted it inside. She then burst out laughing.

"What?" They all asked. Namine pointed at Zexion.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Huh?"

"I see why you don't want everyone to know!" She laughed and burst into giggles and couldn't stop. Zexion blanched.

"How…how…?"

"Brook showed me a picture just now!" Namine managed to choke out.

"But! She left!"

"She came back and left again!" Namine was then rendered incoherent by laughter.

"You mean she…she…NOOO!!!!!" Zexion cried and sunk down.

"Emo." Axel muttered to Roxas who smirked.

"I will kill her!" Zexion muttered. Everyone looked at him. They remembered him hitting Xigbar, evidence still asleep face down in the sand. They made mental notes to warn that girl sometime. Or maybe…not…that is what you call collective scheming.

A/N

Ok…I noticed I didn't give Kairi, Sora, Luxord, Xigbar and Namine many if any lines in this chapter, actually this chapter was completely random as I had no idea what I was writing even while I was writing it! I'm just like that! =D oh and most of the conversation between Blaze and Brook are real so I just add them in =D and the bit with Blaze whacking Riku over the head…just don't ask…=D oh and the Zexion and Xigbar bit at the end was…random…I had fudge which has a high content of sugar! Meh! And…I have NO IDEA what's happening next! So it may be a while before I update! Heh heh… but if you have any sequences that you would like me to write, incorporate or whatever I'm perfectly willing… sometime one of them's gonna get taken to hospital…I swear… I MUST do that some time =D so yeah, anything you'd like to happen…just give me an idea and it will spiral! Sorry for long A/N's! hope to update soon! But until then, review and enjoy!


	10. DIE XEMNAS DIE!

ANND I'm back! Yay! Lol, well…this chapter is complete nonsense really…and I realised that they still have 4 days left =D so…this story will end at about chapter 20 I think… probably less… -sigh- but yeah…I'll make the most of it! =D if I get more reviews I may do an extra chapter at the end! =D Oh and for the record, I don't think that Nobodies bleed =D I mean they don't have Heart's so that would be a bit awkward… I just said blood to make it funnier =D Sorry for not updating…I had a lot on and I got backlogged in homework…and no sugar anyways thank you to all my reviewers you get a cookie =P (::) I just can't be bothered to type your names…I'm tired OK!?

"New dawn, new day! What we gonna do then!?" Axel bounced on the balls of his feet in the centre of the clearing impatiently.

"Well, what about we go for a walk!" Marluxia suggested.

"Yeah ok! We won't meet scary people if we go for a walk!" Roxas shuddered.

"…" Sora nodded vigorously. They split up into groups, and all headed off different ways, Axel and Demyx looked at each other before shrugging and heading off.

"So…has this gone AT ALL how you planned?" Demyx turned to Axel while walking. Axel shook his head.

"Not. One. Bit."

"So…what do you think changed that?"

Axel laughed. " Well, Sora and his little friends turning up…then…" Axel shuddered. Demyx nodded.

"Them."

"Yeah…but seriously, it was kind of funny. Don't you think?"

"Pfft…yeah." Axel snorted, obviously remembering something.

"But I can't say I'm sorry that we haven't seen them." Just then they heard voices.

"DIE XEMNAS DIE!" Axel and Demyx looked at each other,

"I thought you said Xemnas didn't know about this world?" Demyx twisted his hands.

"Uh…I didn't think he did…"

"Anyway who'd try to kill him?"

"Sora?"

"Didn't sound like Sora."

"Lets go find them!" Axel leapt away, Demyx sighed and followed him. The shouts were continuing and they stopped when they heard their names called.

"Damn it Axel! Kill Xemnas NOT ME!" Axel raised his freakishly small eyebrows. And Demyx looked at him,

"Well, Sor-ee Demyx! But it's your fault! You get in the way!" Demyx and Axel looked at each other.

"What the hell?" They mouthed.

"Hey! Chakrams are long distance! SOO you should be further back! I have to get close!"

"Oh whatever! How many times have we argued about this?"

"No idea…I lost count at around 500…"

"And I've told you a million times to stop exaggerating."

"HYPOCRITE! HHHYYYPPPOOOCCRRRIIITTEE!!!"

"Watch out!"

"Oops…"

"Anata manuke…"

"Anata Mekyabetsu!" Axel and Demyx just stared the voices were really near now but they couldn't see anyone. Then Demyx looked up. She shook Axel freakishly skinny arm and pointed up, there was a platform in the tree.

"Let's go up." Axel whispered. He started to look round the tree and found a ladder. He started climbing, Demyx shook his head and followed.

"What is it Axel?" Demyx asked.

"They…they're here…" Axel stuttered.

"Are we really that scary?" Muttered Brook not taking her eyes off the screen where a little pixalated Xemnas was being pulverised by Axel and Demyx.

"Uh…yeah?" Demyx murmured.

"Oh that's nice." Blaze didn't take her eyes off her red DS.

"That's MY line." Brook started bashing a button furiously."

"Bleh I don't care, YAY!" Blaze whooped and so did Brook.

"WEE JJUUSSSTTT KIILLEEDD XEMNAS!" They sang. Axel and Demyx just looked at each other, they had been doing that a lot today.

"Right, onto Vexen…" Blaze rubbed her hands together.

"Bring forth Calamity." Brook started.

"Evil plotting in progress." They both said together, and laughed.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked simply.

"Killing all the Organisation members we hate."

"Oh…how?"

"Well, you see…" Blaze quickly explained the Mission Mode version of 358/2 Days to Axel.

"Oooh. So who ya killing?"

"Well, we've done Xemnas…and Saix…and we're killing Vexen…still got Xaldin and…ummm oh yeah! Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Axel and Demyx looked at each other again.

"Riiiiight. So—." But he was cut off by another whoop of joy.

"GOODBYE VEXEN!" Blaze cried pumping the air. Brook laughed as Axel started.

"Now Xaldin…"

Five minutes later they cried out that they had killed Xaldin as well, by now Axel and Demyx were getting quite scared, not that they weren't already of course…but you know…

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Sora, Kairi and Riku came up to them.

"Being scared…" They said. The others raised their eyebrows. What is with the raising eyebrows thing today? Anyway,

"Why?"

"DIE SORA! DIE! YOU PATHETIC THING THAT HAS A HEART BUT STILL KILLS PERFECTLY INOCCENT PEOPLE THAT ROCK WAAAAY HARDER THAN YOU AND IT WAS THREE ON ONE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE A HEART GIVE IT TO SOMEONE WHO DOES YOU IDIOT! ANATA MEKYABETSU!" Brook yelled at the screen, Sora blanched.

"Not…her…"

"Brook…you could do worse than call him a Mekyabetsu you know…"

"yeah well…I was trying not to swear."

"Wise move."

"Damnit Blaze! But seriously…"

"Grr…"

"We're just as bad as—."

"Ok…Ok…what the HELL are you doing!?" Riku had climbed the ladder and was peering in at them.

"Ittai nani shinanda." (I'm not sure how to spell it =P) Blaze said to him.

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"Shelke." Brook punched Blaze's ram playfully.

"sigh…anyway well, we're…killing the people we don't like…" Blaze waved her DS in his face again.

"Oh right…ok… just do it somewhere Sora can't hear, you've traumatised him."

"GOOD." They both said. Riku sighed and jumped down from the tree.

"Lets go Sora." Riku and Kairi escorted the trembling Sora away. Axel and Demyx sighed and walked away, away from the mad people…away from the cries of battle…

(Marluxia and Larxene)

"Bored…bored…bored…Oh! It's a bunnie!" Larxene's eyes lit up and she summoned her Kunai.

"No. Larxene you are NOT allowed to torture the innocent bunnie rabbit." Marluxia held her arm.

"Grr…" Larxene glared at him. Buut…Marluxia is just SLIGHTLY, love sarcasm, taller than Larxene so she relented. Then they heard voices.

"Oh my god! Larxene knows how to do Karate!?"

"You never realised?"

"Uh…no?"

"WOW! Marluxia THROWS his Scythe?"

"You never realised?"

"Uh…no?"

Larxene and Marluxia glanced at each other, and did the most common act of the day and raised their eyebrows.

"Ok! Who is making fun of me!?" Larxene called.

"Oh! Hey Larxene! We're not making fun of you! Just playing Mission Mode!" Larxene then recognised Blaze and Brook's voices.

"Sugar…it's them…" She said to Marluxia who nodded.

"Uh…nice saying hi! We're…going…now…" Marluxia walked fast away.

"Brook?"

"Yes Blaze."

"Why is everyone scared of us?"

"Dunno…"

(Zexion and Xion)

"How come I get lumped with the hyper, on caffeine generally annoying bouncy cheery, hyper, high on caffeine and sugar…Xion?" Zexion sighed. Xion had eaten some chocolate or drank coffee before they left and everyone had scattered leaving Zexion who had been reading, to deal with her.

"I could always knock her round the head…but I really don't feel like it…" Zexion continued to talk to himself. He looked round, Xion was climbing a tree. "Oh this is all I need…"

"Heyaass!" Xion cried into a block of wood. Zexion face palmed. Until he heard laughing from the planks.

"Ok?"

"Hey! Xion, watashi no hidoku ochitsuki no nai!" Zexion recognised that voice…it was the voice…the voice who had given him hell…the voice who had asked him a question that lead to his total humiliation…the voice who had given Namine that picture…it was the voice…THE voice…the one, the only, the extremely annoying, extremely dead, BROOK.

"Brook…" Zexion said low and threatening. Brook jumped as Zexion poked his head over the bottom of the tree house.

"Yeas?" she said innocently.

"WHY!?" He cried.

"Uhm?"

"Why did you give Namine a picture?"

"Oh THAT! 'Cause I could…?"

"Sigh…" Zexion shook his head.

Xion was jumping up and down next to Blaze at the back of the makeshift house. Blaze was face palming and looked slightly resigned.

"Hey, Zexion, what's wrong with Xion?"

"She had caffeine."

"Oh…I get it…"

"Well…I'll take Xion and be off…" Zexion walked over to Xion and pulled her arm she didn't struggle just smiled at him…like a lunatic.

"Poor Zexy…" Brook muttered.

"Now you know how I feel when you have sugar."

"Heh…yeah."

(Roxas and Namine)

"So, Namine can I see that picture?" Roxas glanced at his girlfriend.

"Heh, sure." She opened her sketchpad and took out a slip of paper. She handed it too Roxas after glancing at it and snorting with laughter, he took one look at it, cocked his head on one side, imaging Zexion, then burst out laughing, he laughed so hard he fell against a tree.

"And…Brook gave that too you?"

"Yup!"

"I don't think I mind Brook so much anymore! That made my day!"

"Well, I'm glad you like me! I don't think Zexion does though!" Roxas jumped as Brook and Blaze came up behind them.

"You nearly gave me a—."

"Heart attack?" Brook laughed.

"NOOO…" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Mmhmm…"

"Anyway…Brook where DID you get the picture from?" Namine turned to her.

"Oh printed it off the internet."

"Cough lovesick cough." Blaze said, Brook just glared at her.

"Oh…"

(All of them)

They were all standing back at the campsite, Zexion had flopped down leaving Xion to be dealt with by Larxene, who hit her on the back of the head. Xion was immediately knocked out of hyper ness and sat down with a book. Blaze stared at her.

"She's worse than Brook…"

"What's that supost to mean?"

"Nothing…"

"Anyways, Blaze we oughta be going…"

"Oh right, yeah BYE!" Brook and Blaze walked away. Most of them sighed with relief.

"So did we have fun today?" Luxord asked.

"No." Said Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia, Riku, Kairi and Sora.

"Well WE did." Said Roxas glancing at Namine and laughing.

"What did you do?"

"Well, Namine showed me the picture Brook gave her…" Zexion looked up again.

"Roxas…Namine…you die…today…" Zexion got up and was about to walk forward when Larxene whacked him on the back of the head.

"For goodness sake Zexion, give it a rest!" Zexion just humphed. But he sat down, and settled for glaring at Namine and Roxas instead.

"So what did the rest of you do?"

"Well…I got lumped with a hyper Xion, met Blaze and Brook, got teased some more…then came back here…" Zexion summed it up.

"I was stopped from killing a bunnie then met Blaze and Brook, then walked around some more…" Larxene glanced at Marluxia and glared.

"We met Blaze and Brook, they killed Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Saix, Donald, Goofy and Sora, Sora came along just as Brook screamed about killing him…umm Sora went away, then we went away and just sorta walked around…" Demyx panted for breath.

"We met Blaze, Brook, Demyx and Axel, Brook traumatised Sora, then we just sat by the river until he calmed down." Riku looked at them.

"Oh. We just walked around as well…" Xigbar said. They all sighed.

"Not very eventful then…" They sighed again.

Then it started to rain. Axel and Larxene immediately bolted into their tents, and they could all swear they heard Brook's voice calling,

"Haha, suckers!"

"She is evil…" They all thought.

A/N

…O.o anyway I'll have you know I had only had 5 chocolate biscuits and 4 marzipan bananas and one iced doughnut and one bottle of sprite…so I wasn't that hyper! –Cough- this was done instead of my English homework so yeah…anyways if anyone wants to know, those strange bits of language were Japanese, don't take my word for how they're spelt, I couldn't be bothered to get my Japanese dictionary out…lol anyway if you want to know what they mean just ask me in your review…oh and when Zexion got lumped with Xion he did go a bit mad…but yeah…I think I made Namine a bit evil…O.o Don't take this chapter seriously, it's completely random, oh and next chapter soon I hope, please review…it feeds the Plot Bunnies =P


	11. Old Sarum boring?

-Sigh- thank you to ALL my reviewers you get a cookie! (::) Oh and LockePhilote thanks for ALL the reviews but I'm not drawing out 10 cookies =P. now on with the chappie! Random umm-odd scarily crazy chapter…O.o oh and sorry for not updating, I was really busy, got a new story idea then got lotsa homework, then this chapter deleted itself, so yeah sorry about that! Also I made a lot of AMV's recently, so yeah please have a look, there's a link on our profile to my YouTube account! On with tah storay!

"So what we doing today?" Axel yawned.

"Oh we're visiting this weird ruin thing place mabob…"

"Riiiiight…what's it called?" Zexion had a strange feeling of Déjà vu.

"Old Sarum."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Roxas suddenly cried.

"Huh?"

"They have a 'New Forest' and an 'Old Sarum'!?"

"Yeah, kinda confusing but still!" Demyx stood up brushing his Organisation Cloak, that Blaze is trying to get me one of because she thinks I should be a Cosplayer, and stood up.

"Let us gooo!"

"Sigh…Riku do we have to go!?" Sora whimpered.

"If we stay here there's more chance of meeting…" His voice dropped to a whisper "Them…" Sora blanched.

"LETS GO ALREADY!" Axel had just opened up a portal and Sora literally dived through, they all sweat dropped.

"Ok?" The rest followed Sora, they were on a hill, which was surrounded by a hill, which was surrounded by another hill, then another and in the middle were the ruins of a castle.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Kairi looked around. They all heard a slight moaning, and looked round. "If that's Sora…" Kairi whispered threateningly, she walked over to the nearest dip between hills and looked down, there amongst nettles, thistles and poison Ivy was a certain annoying jerk of a Keyblade master,

"SORA!"

"M'ok…" he mumbled.

"Shame." Muttered Larxene, Namine sighed and opened a portal, Kairi nodded to her then went through and got Sora, who was covered in red blots.

"Why me?" Sora mumbled.

"Because you—." Larxene was cut off from an insult, probably a good thing for Sora, shame for us, anyway…

"ANYWAY…" Zexion started, "I'm going off this way, ALONE." He spoke firmly, he did NOT want a hyper Xion to follow him again.

"Emo…" Larxene muttered as Zexion walked off.

"I HEARD THAT." He called.

The rest of the group split up, Kairi, Sora and Riku headed for a small café that isn't there normally, and wasn't there earlier and just in general doesn't exist, in a sense, it's the café that never was, but anyway, it appeared because I need a café! OK!? Ah the joys of being an authoress…-slaps herself- back to the story!

"It's soooo not fair!" Sora moaned.

"What's not fair?" Riku turned to him.

"Wherever we go, I get hurt!"

"Well…" Riku started,

"I mean, WHAT DID I DO?!"

"Sigh…well, you did actually do all they accused you of, so I can see their point…" Riku shook his head slightly but kept walking as Kairi pulled them determinately onwards towards the café,

"Whose point?" Sora cocked his head. Riku resisted the urge to face-palm

"Who else? Duh." He said. Sora suddenly caught on and shuddered. He hugged Kairi tightly.

"KAIRI! SAVE MEE!!!" Kairi was going blue as she couldn't breathe.

"S-S-Sor…Sora…C-c-ca-can-can't br-brea-breathe…" she choked.

"Huh?" Sora stepped back and looked at Kairi, "OH KAIRI! I'M SO SORRY!" Kairi coughed a couple of times. "I'm SO sorry!" He said again.

"Lucrecia…" he heard someone whisper. But he shook his head, he was NOT going to be fooled by the mysterious voice, who apparently was their author but also wasn't, if you get me...him? What? Anyway,

"Come on, you two, lets go and have a nice cup of—." But Kairi was cut off by a loud hyper voice.

"COFFEE!!!!!!" They jumped and turned round to see Xion, bouncing up and down behind them,

"Coffee…" Kairi finished lamely.

"CAN I COME!?" Xion cried.

"Yes of course you can!" Riku said to her. Sora glared at him.

"Grr…"

"What? If we don't look after her when she's hyper she's likely to fall off a cliff or something…"

"There aren't any cliffs." Sora hissed.

"Then what's that?" Riku pointed to where Xion was standing, it was indeed, no pun intended there, a cliff.

"WHEN ID THAT GET THERE!?" He yelled.

"Probably when the authoress decided that she needed one so it just appeared like that." Kairi said reasonably.

"Grr fine. She can come with us." Sora growled. He went over to Xion.

"Is it just me or is Sora going loopy?" Kairi whispered to Riku.

"He was always loopy." Riku responded. Kairi looked at him. "WHAT!?"

"COME ON GUYS LETS GO GET CCOOFFFEEEE!!!" Xion cried and ran towards the café. The others followed her.

(Zexion)

Zexion was in the café reading; he heard a commotion from outside. _If that is ANY of them, they will regret it. _And sure enough a hyper Xion bounced through the door. She caught sight of him

"ZZEEXXYY!!!!!" She cried and the other people in the café looked at him strangely.

"NO! XION! NO!" He yelled at her.

"Oh no, no, no, no, Riku! I refuse! I REFUSE to go in!" Zexion heard someone from outside, he looked up and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi there. He sighed. Then looked at Xion who had sat down at his table.

"No. Sora. You WILL go in!" Zexion heard Kairi say, Sora grumbled then conceded, Zexion went back to reading, but before long he was asked a question by Kairi,

"Mind if we sit here?" He just shook his head and continued reading; a waiter came up and asked what they wanted to drink. As Xion opened her mouth Zexion moved at surprising speed and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"She'll have a DECAF coffee." He said. The waiter gave him an odd look before nodding, Kairi and the others ordered as well, before long their coffee's appeared Zexion took the decaf one and handed it firmly to Xion.

"This. Is. Yours. Not. The. Caffeinated ones, understand?" She nodded sulkily.

"Why isn't she allowed caffeine?" Sora asked. Zexion just gave him a look.

"WHAT!?"

"She goes hyper, and hyper Xion is NOT good." He said slowly.

"Oh right, cool." Sora nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Pwease Riku?" Xion looked at Riku with wide eyes.

"No. Xion you CAN'T have my coffee."

"PWEASE?" She did puppy eyes.

"Oh fine! Just take the damned coffee! Just get off my lap!" He cried and handed her the coffee.

"RIKU!" Zexion yelled.

"WHAT!? SHE WAS ANNOYING ME!"

"AND SHE'S GOING TO ANNOY YOU EVEN MORE NOW!" They all looked at Xion as she literally sucked down the coffee in about 10 seconds.

"WHOO-HOO! LOVE COFFEE!" She cried and everyone in the café jumped. Zexion face-palmed and sighed.

"So much for alone…"

(Namine, Roxas, Axel and Demyx)

"So…what we do?" Roxas sighed.

"That was bad grammar Roxas." Namine said to him.

"Oh whatever…" He sighed. Axel and Demyx laughed. Then they heard yelling.

"Right, that's either Sora and Blaze and Brook have turned up again, Zexion being annoyed by Xion or Xion annoying Riku, Zexion, Kairi and Sora." Demyx nodded his head, the others just looked at him.

"And you concluded that how?"

"I'm not really sure, I think I'm just the favourite character here of the authoress and she needed someone to be clever so she chose her favourite character, and I have no idea where this is coming from. Apparently it's just random drabble that I have to say because the authoress is getting death threats to update!" The others just blinked at him again.

"NOT MY FAULT!" He cried.

"Uh…shall we go for a walk round the edge?" Namine asked quietly, Roxas nodded. And Axel just sighed.

"Let's go then…"

So that group just walked off to go round the castle.

(Larxene)

"I don't see why we have to go to a stupid castle, it's just ruins…" She muttered to herself. Then she saw an innocent little bunny rabbit. "This might be entertainment…" But someone picked up the bunny and she glared at them before realising who it was.

"Oh not you…" She sighed.

"NO TORTURING THE INNOCENT LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!" Blaze yelled at her.

"Oh whatever…now goodbye, I'm going." Larxene walked away from the angry girl who was cuddling the poor little bunny that looked slightly scared.

"Gah. What am I supposed to do? Whenever I see anything worth torturing it just DISSAPEARS! I mean, either Marluxia or Blaze seem to be there…Grr…" Unfortunately for Larxene she did not notice that she was walking towards the cliff that Xion had found, and that isn't there in real life, so Larxene was walking towards the cliff that never was, strange…

Anyway, Larxene didn't notice until it was too late, she fell, sprawling, unconscious at the bottom of the hill,

(Café)

All but one of the Organisation, Sora, Kairi and Riku were in the café, they were sitting there waiting for Larxene, of course we know where she is but they don't.

"Sigh...where could she be?" Marluxia tapped his fingers on the large table.

"I don't really care." Said Sora. Kairi glared at him.

"You have to put the past behind you!" Kairi said.

"Hey! That's sounds like something out of the Lion King! I love the Lion King! Especially Lion King numah 2! BECAUSE DEMYX IS IN IT!" They all jumped as they heard a familiar voice, Sora groaned.

"What do you mean? I'm in the Lion King?" Demyx turned round to face Brook.

"Yup! Well, at least, your Voice Actor is in the Lion King! He plays young Kovu! Yay! Ryan O'Donohue FOR THE WIN!" Demyx looked slightly scared and the rest of them looked EXTREMELY scared.

"What do you mean? Voice Actor?"

"Well, in the games you all have Voice Actors! Some of which I like, some I don't, Xaldin's is just an insult to us British people! His voice is just…" She shuddered.

"Uh…but no one's voice acting us…"

"Yeah that IS strange…Hmm…ah well!" She sat down in one of the spare seats.

"So…where's Larxene?"

"We don't actually know…" Axel said to her.

"I know!" They all turned round and saw Blaze hugging a little rabbit and looking at them.

"What?"

"She like, fell off a cliff…"

A/N

I know I skipped some characters out, but because this is going to be quite long winded and I couldn't be bothered to type up what was probably just nonsense really… it was shorter than usual because this day will probably have like 3 if not 4 chapters, oh and if I get to 75 reviews then there will be an epilogue to this story! If not then…sorry! JUST REVIEW! It makes me happy!


	12. Hospital

Thank you reviewers! (::)'S to all of you! Uh…thanks ForbiddenKHFan216 for I'm going to try and update quicker again, sorry for the delays, -sigh- so, in this chapter, what will they do now that they've found out that Larxene has like…fallen…well, please read and review! Oh and this chapter is going to be short as well, lol because I have an idea but it'll be better. Uh sorry for forgetting some of the characters last chapter…¬.¬ they just… disappeared…sorry…and sorry for not updating again, but I was working on an AMV for Sky! As it's around her birthday and I wanted to do something impressive! So…anyway here ya go!

"She fell…off a cliff?"

"Yeah, and now I think they've taken her to hospital," At the mention of hospital Brook sat upright.

"Uh…hospital? They…they would hook her up to a monitor wouldn't they?" She said tentatively.

"OH MY GOD! QUICK! We need to go!" Blaze started running towards the door.

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Come on! We'll explain as we go!" Brook and Blaze ran out of the café the commotion attracting curious stares from the other uh…what's the word? CUSTOMERS! That's it! Uhm…anyway,

The Organisation, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Blaze and Brook all reached the hospital about 20 minutes later, why they didn't just use a dark portal is beyond me, probably because I can't be bothered to write that! Anyway,

"So…why are we rushing?"

"Because, 1. Larxene is a sadistic ama and will probably beat up the person nearest her when she wakes up, and 2. As she has a head injury they'll attach her to…A HEART MONITOR!"

Collective gasp.

"I don't get it…why is that so bad?" Axel stared at them whilst running.

"Because IDIOT, they monitor HEART rates…" Brook let it sink in.

"OOOOOH!" They all said.

"YEAAAH!" Brook and Blaze nodded, they all fell silent as they went through the doors.

"So…how we gonna find her?" Sora said bluntly. They all turned to look at Zexion. Demyx even grabbed his head and shoved it too the floor.

"SNIFF, ZEXY, SNIFF!" The others sweat dropped.

"Demyx…I'm not a dog." Zexion replied and wrestled himself out of Demyx's grip,

"Uh…I'll go ask at reception…" Brook headed to the reception, leaving Blaze to stare adoringly—just kidding, leaving Blaze to finish explaining things to the others.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Hi! A friend of ours was just brought in, she fell down the side of a hill at Old Sarum, I was wondering if you could point us to where she had been taken."

"Ah, there was a new patient just brought in! Does she have bright yellow hair?"

"Yep! That's her!" Brook laughed inwardly as the receptionist made a strange face.

"Room 12. 11th floor."

"OH MY GOD! MARXENE! Thanks!" Brook cried and ran back to the others.

"Hey guys! She's in…" Dramatic pause. "MARXENE ROOM!" Blaze laughed and the others looked at her as if she was mad, not that they thought she wasn't.

"Uh? Marxene room?"

"Yeah, room 12, 11th floor!" Blaze was still laughing but the others hadn't caught on, though Zexion was VERY close.

"Room 12 that's ironic. Floor 11…looks like she's been taken to your ward Marluxia." He said dryly. You know writing this Zexion reminds me of Vincent…¬.¬ anyway,

"Wait a second…MARluxia…LarXENE…oh hell no." Zexion looked at them in slight horror. "Please tell me…?"

"Nu-uh! LETS GO!" Brook shook her head and bounced up and down.

"Wait. There's no sense in us all going." Blaze said. Some of them nodded. Zexion, Namine, Luxord, Kairi and Demyx volunteered to stay, Sora wanted to stay as well but there weren't enough seats.

"Gah…" Sora relented and stood up again from where he had been trying to shove Kairi off her seat.

Brook bounded off up the stairs.

"How does she know where she's going?"

"Her mum works here."

"Oh…"

The rest of the group who were not sitting down being lazy, playing Sitar, drawing, reading and whatever else they were doing, ran up the steps after her.

They made it too the 11th floor reception with little to-do actually…that would be a LIE. I think they managed to scare about ten little children and at least 50 old ladies storming through like they did…¬.¬ I don't know about you, but Organisation 13 storming through a hospital would scare me…oh oops, uhm anyway,

"So…(pant) this is (pant) the floor (Cough) that Larxene is on?" Marluxia huffed.

"Yupsiedooda!" Brook sang. The others looked at her slightly scared. "What?"

"Nothing…" They shook their heads.

"Hmm…ANYWAY! I'll go ask about Larxene! Shift 6 full stop shift 6!"

"What the fu—?!" Xigbar started to say, but was cut off by yet another old lady who told him to wash his mouth out, as nobody should use such vile language, at which they all sniggered, the poor old woman…-shakes head-

"Uh…I think she meant if you hold down shift on press 6 on the computer then put a full stop then press shift 6 again, you get a REALLY sweet little face!" Blaze explained and they all nodded.

"Oooh"

"Hey guys! She's in the new ward!" Brook sang to them.

"WHAT THE FRIKIN HELL!?" Roxas yelled.

"And it's in the old part of the hospital!" Brook said cheerily.

"I think my head is going to explode…" Roxas swayed on the spot. He actually fell but Axel caught him.

"Don't EVER let Yaoi fangirls see THAT!" Blaze and Brook said together.

"But seriously…why the HELL is it called NEW ward in the OLD part of the hospital! Like the NEW forest and OLD sarum!" Roxas panted.

"This city used to be called new Sarum!" Brook said helpfully and Roxas swayed again but stayed on his feet.

" and if you think THAT'S bad, LockePhilote told me that there's a place in America called, New Oldtown!" Brook chirped.

"I think…I think I just died…" Roxas' eyes fluttered. Brook splashed him with a bucket of ice cold water. "AHH!"

"Where'd you get that from?" Blaze eyed her warily.

"Uh…it was next to the elevator…" Brook pointed behind them.

"THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR!?" They all screamed.

"Well, yeah…"

"So. We could have just taken that up instead of running up those stairs!?" Sora cried.

"What it mister…the only reason your still alive is because I like torturing you!" Brook poked him in the chest, Sora paled.

"Shutting up."

"Now if I can SPEAK!" Shouted Axel.

"Huh? Yeah…?"

"Whose LockePhilote?"

"The reason you got to go to Old Sarum…"

"What?"

"A REVIEWER MANUKE!" Brook cried.

"Oh…dunno what that is…but I'm not gonna ask…"

"Wise move."

"FOR YARU'S SAKE!" Brook cried.

"Language." Blaze reprimanded.

"Sabishiso to any Japanese person reading… capital T full stop capital T." Brook sighed.

"Grr not more of her weird faces!"

"LETS GO GET LARXENE!" Brook pointed her finger towards the New ward. "ONWARDS!" She giggled and ran off. The others exchanged looks before following.

(Waiting room)

"What's taking them so long?" Demyx muttered, still strumming Arpeggio,

"I dunno…" Kairi murmured.

"Ah well, we get to just sit here and RELAX…"

"Mmm…it is quieter here then it has been for a long time!" Zexion said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when the doors burst open and a group of noisy children came in shrieking and yelling.

"Why must our authoress get such ideas?" Zexion shook his head sorrowfully.

(New Ward)

"Hello, how may I help you?" A nurse at the entrance looked them up and down.

"Hi! We're here looking for a friend! She was brought in like twenty minutes ago! She hit her head after she fell down a hill at Old Sarum, she has bright yellow hair that makes her look like a cross between a grasshopper and a Shadow Heartless!"

"Shadow Heartless?"

"Never mind. But have you seen her?"

"Is she wearing that strange black coat?"

"Yups!" Brook bobbed her head.

"Yes I have! She's in room 12,"

"Oh yea…silly me! Thanks!" Brook skipped past her. "Now let's see…hmm ok so there's 17 rooms…how funny…" brook looked along them, until she found number 12. "Here it is guys!"

They all went to look in, the nurses were crowding round her, she was still unconscious. They could see them put something on her hand, it was attached to a large monitor.

"Oh yaru…their attaching her!" Brook said quietly.

"Language."

Sorry…"

But as the monitor started to bleep, it was just a continuing wail. The nurses shook their heads. They started to cover a white sheet over the top of her head, when she woke up.

"Oh dear…"

The nurses screamed in Terra…only kidding, they screamed in TERROR, well, if an apparently dead person suddenly woke up, I think I'd be scared! Although that happened in House once…uhm moving on…

"Shall we bust her out?" Axel said. But no sooner were the words out of his mouth the door flung open and Larxene pushed her way out.

"Ok. That was NOT fun! And why the frigin hell are they screaming?"

"Well…they thought you were dead?"

"Me? Dead? I'm very obviously alive thank you very much!"

"Well, yea, but generally in this place if they attach you to a heart monitor and it registers nothing then your dead!"

"Well, screw that!" Larxene waltzed past,

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope."

"Right."

They all ran off as they could hear the nurses inside reporting a crime, broken doors…equipment and also a 'stolen body'.

(Waiting room)

The children had finally disappeared. They all breathed sighs of relief.

"So…now…we wait." Namine sighed.

They did not wait long however, there was the sounds of a commotion from behind the door to the stairs, which were flung open and the rest of the group burst through.

"Hey guys!" Demyx called.

"RUN!"

"What? Why?"

"Police are coming!"

"Uh…why?"

"'Cause we did lotsa bad stuffs apparently!" Brook chirped.

"Right…Why do you have your weapons drawn?" Zexion noted this with a slight frown.

"To fight off evil nurses."

There was the sound of the automatic front doors opening and the tramping of shoes.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

A/N

I know I said this was going to be a short one…and it was…but I thought it would be more the length of chapter two…but I didn't feel it was as funny as some…but…y'know…the next chapter should be though!!! I think you can all guess what happens…I hope to update soon with another short-ish chapter, but there will only be about 3 chapters left to this! Unless of course I get 75 reviews…^.^ (Shift 6, full stop Shift 6) but…I don't think that's gonna happen…T.T (capital T, dot, capital T) I'll shut up now! Please review! Thanks LockePhilote for that idea! Anyway REVIEW! And I give you cookie!


	13. Prison

Heyas! Thanks for the reviews! (::) So yea continuing the last chappie! Now! Short but hopefully funny! Please bare in mind I write these notes before I start the chapter, and as proved in the chapter 'That fated bucket' anything can happen!

**Last time…**

_**There was the sound of the automatic front doors opening and the tramping of shoes. **_

"_**NOBODY MOVE!"**_

"If you want us too then yea sure…" The Nobodies laughed. Blaze and Brook backed off slightly and sat down next to the others who were sat down.

"Put the weapons down!" The policeman called.

They all glanced at each other. Shrugged. Then put their weapons down, probably due to the fact that there were around 20 police men standing there…

The people who had stayed behind hadn't moved they were staring with open mouths; no one was paying any attention to them,

"Put your hands above your head." They did as they were told, I mean come on, if two girls can make them run screaming for their lives in chapter 9 then I think men with guns could make them do what the want.

The offending people were quickly shepherded away.

"Well…what do we do now?" Kairi looked at them.

(Back of a van somewhere…)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!" Larxene screamed. The others sighed in annoyance, well, all except Roxas who had fainted when he saw the advert on the side of the car, _New place for Old people _apparently the police were funding them…although this did lead to Roxas being thumped about on the floor…hmm… and I'll have you know, I do like Roxas he's probably my 4th favourite character…but… anyway why the hell am I saying this now? Anyway,

"Yes… we heard the first three hundred times Larxene…" Marluxia said to her, getting more than SLIGHTLY annoyed now.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FLOWER BOY!"

And so, they passed the rest of the journey exchanging insults.

Well, until the police peoples got tired of hearing weird insults and banged on the doors, threatening to shoot them.

"And I'll shoot you." Xigbar muttered.

"You know, I wanna know, why didn't the others get arrested?"

"Because they don't have pointy weapons." Marluxia theorised.

"Yea but look at what Zexion did to me the other day!" Xigbar cried.

"Yea, but it's a book,"

"What about the sharp ends of Demyx's Sitar?"

"Well, I don't think it's as scary as like a set of knives, or GUNS." Roxas shouted.

"When did you wake up?"

"When Larxene started shouting at Marluxia."

"Oh cool."

"Yea."

"Y'know, Roxas, Sora, Xion you shouldn't have put keychains on. The Kingdom Key isn't exactly scary," Axel nodded.

"Yea…good point!"

"WELL. We didn't expect big bad scary guys to come up with GUNS!" Sora yelled.

"WELL IDIOT IF YOU'D—." But the doors opening interrupted Larxene. They all shut up. The 'scary men' hoisted them out.

(Somewhere that I haven't decided on…probably just down the road from the hospital)

"So…" Demyx sang.

"Yes?"

"How do we get them out?"

"WE don't get them out. The idiots got themselves there, they can't get themselves out." Zexion muttered.

"Aww Zexy that's mean!"

"Guys, they can just get out any time they want…" Namine said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Dark portals…"

"Oh yea…"

"But who thinks that they'll actually remember about those?" Zexion stared at Namine questioningly.

"Well…when Xion runs out of caffeine, I'm pretty sure she'll do something and then they'll realise…"

"I bet you guys, she'll go mad for caffeine, knock out a guard, steal his coffee then go back into her cage, the others won't realise, and they'll still be stuck there." Luxord theorised.

"Hmm…that sounds about right." Zexion nodded.

"But we have to do something!" Kairi wailed.

"No. We don't." And that was the end of that.

(Prison)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Larxene was yelling.

"SHUT UP!" EVERYONE in the prison yelled, this is including the other people who have nothing to do with the story, except from the fact that they do now! Uh…

"FINE THEN!"

Xion had her hands on her temples, for two reasons.

She was in the same room as Larxene oh dear.

She hadn't had any caffeine in hours.

Marluxia and Axel were trying not to kill each other, after Marluxia had summoned a flower and Axel had burned it.

Sora, Roxas and Riku were just…I'm no sure, I can't decided…relaxing isn't the right word, basically they were doing nothing.

And I think Xigbar had fallen asleep…hmm…go figure. I think that's all the characters I meanly imprisoned…O.o I'm not very good at keeping track of the characters…anyway,

"CCCCAAAAFFFEEEIIINNNEEE!" They all heard all loud cry, then as Larxene looked around she saw…………..

NO XION!

Then they heard the sound of a Keyblade being summoned…and the cry of pain from the guard as Xion whacked him over the head and stole his coffee. She then promptly dark portal'd back into her cage, why am I calling it a cage? Or right, look up. Anyway,

"That was violent." Larxene commented.

"Look whose talking." Marluxia muttered.

"Bleh!"

"I WANTED CAFEINE. AND WHEN XION WANTS CAFFEINE XION GETS CAFFEINE!" Xion said slowly and loudly.

"Woah woah ok…"

They sat in silence.

"How do we get out of here?"

"We wait for the others to bail us out…"

"How do they do that?"

"They…I dunno…" The conversation grinded to a halt.

(Down the road from the hospital)

"They still haven't escaped…" Zexion shook his head.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm pretty sure they would have appeared outside the hospital because they'd want to find us."

"Ahh…"

"How long do we wait before going to rescue them?"

"An hour."

"Cool."

(Prison)

"Sigh…"

They all sat on the little bunks and twiddled their thumbs. They heard a dark portal open.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL IDIOTS!" They heard Zexion shout.

"WOW! Zexion shouted!"

"YES I DID BECAUSE I'M ANNOYED WITH YOU!!!"

"Why?"

"You could have escaped using a DARK PORTAL, or Roxas, Sora co, you have KEYBLADES! They open doors and locks,"

The imprisoned few looked at each other with wide eyes.

"DAMN!" they all cried.

"Actually we should have realised, I mean Xion portal'd out to get coffee then came back in…" Larxene said slowly.

"Holy damnit! Luxord was right!" Zexion said.

"Huh?"

"He predicted that was going to happen." Namine came out of the portal.

"Heyoz Namine!" The prisoners said.

"Hey, I'm here to wipe the memories of these people, that way you can just come away and no one will know!"

"YAY! I LOVE YOU NAMI!" Roxas cried and appeared next to Namine and glomped her.

"Roxas…" Roxas didn't respond. "ROXAS." Still didn't move. So Namine pulled out her sketchpad and brought out the piccie of Ienzo and shoved it in his face, Roxas fell down laughing and Namine brushed her dress off. She put the picture back in her sketchpad and looked down at Roxas.

"I appreciate hugs, but not glomps." Roxas probably heard but he was still laughing.

"Hey, Nami, can I see that picture?" Axel appared next to her and she nodded.

"WOAH! You mean that that little squirt Isa and I saw walking round Radiant Gardens was ZEXION!?" Axel looked as if he were about to faint.

Zexion looked up sharply.

"What?"

"Namine showed me the picture of you, well, your Somebody." Zexion paled…

"Oh shi—." Here I have to censor it. "WHY!? WHY!?" They all sweat dropped and looked at him.

"Uh…it's not that big a deal mate…I already knew you back then…kinda…" Axel rubbed his head.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Zexion wailed.

"Shall we…go?" Namine asked and they all nodded, Namine dragging Roxas and Axel dragging the sobbing Zexion.

They arrived back at the campsite and saw the others who hadn't come on the dangerous and exciting rescue mission sitting down. Kairi squealed and ran and glomped Sora.

"YAY SORA!" The others sweat dropped. Namine turned to Luxord.

"You were right by the way."

"About what?"

"Xion and getting coffee and stuff."

"I'm always right."

"Ouch."

They all retired then, it had been a rather tiring day…

A/N

I have NO idea why I put the last time thing in…T.T I just felt like it! Lol, this didn't turn out how I wanted it…they never do…Sorry for it being so short…I just wanted this over and done with! =C I don't like this chapter…I hope to have the next one up soon…this was soooooo short, and…I hate it, I've already said that,

Uhm, yea it was a long day, three chapters! =O although they weren't very long,

Now please tell me, did I forget any characters? Apart from Blaze and Brook who disappeared somewhere…but that was because I got bored of them. How I can get bored of myself I'm not sure anyway, I realise that we are almost at my 75 review goal! Which is amazing! If we get over 81 reviews this will have the most reviews any of our stories ever had! Wow! Thanks so much guys!

Oh and I also realise that yea maybe Lea, Isa and Ienzo never met, but Radiant Garden can't be that big, they'd of at least seen each other around! So yea, plus it was funny!

Sorry for the long A/N ramble I HAD A LOT TO SAY!

Please review! Remember 75 reviews and you get an extra chappie! ^.^


	14. Train Journey

Heyoz! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys get an extra chapter! Special thanks to Eve1156 for the 75th review! And too Riayna Darkheart for the 81st! ^.^ I love you guys!! (::) COOKIE! Thanks for all the positive feedback; I wasn't sure you'd like that chapter…

Only 4 more chapters to go I think! T.T depends on how it turns out…remember this is me writing! Lol

Oh and before you get all stressy, the name for Kairi's Keyblade down there is official…it's confirmed in BBS… ok? And sorry if I offend anyone with this chapter…T.T This is REALLY short as it's a build up for the REAL chapter! =D

The entire group of holidayers were just sitting down quietly, they hadn't been able to think of anything to do…Sora was having a conversation with Kairi about why she hadn't helped them out at the hospital…

"Why didn't you summon Destiny's Place?"

"Because, Sora, I'm not such an idiot." Kairi looked at him.

"Ouch, girlfriends not very nice eh Sora?" Xigbar laughed, Sora glared at him, although Sora's glares aren't very good…

"So…what do we do today?" Axel sighed.

"We got an idea!" They all turned around and groaned slightly.

"What now?" Roxas rubbed his hand along his face.

"We wanna take you somewhere!" Brook said happily.

"Where? IT HAD BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER NEW OLD PLACE!" Roxas screamed.

"Uh…it's not…it's a place in London…"

"London?"

"You'll see!" Blaze said with a devious grin.

"Come on! Off we go!" Brook chirped and Blaze face palmed,

"She's been watching too many Vanille clips…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind…"

"SHELKE! HURRY UP!" Brook called.

"Let's go, before she murders us all, and can I say…THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA!" Blaze ran off after Brook. The others looked at each other,

"Should we follow?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we got nothin' to do…might as well!" Axel shrugged.

"Well, lets gooo!" Demyx jumped up with a smile and they all followed.

"So guys…" The group was walking down a road,

"Yeh huh?"

"How do we get to this place?"

"We're going…BY TRAIN!"

"Oh…Like those tram cars in Twilight Town?" Roxas asked.

"Yep! Gotta just go buy tickets!" They all looked at her. "You guys wait here!" Brook ran off to buy tickets, then came back. "I'm going to go buy a hot chocolate…you guys comin'?"

"I AM!" Xion cried, they bounced off to the café, Blaze seething slightly.

They found Brook and Xion in the little 'Pumpkin Café' standing in a cue, they waved them over,

"We've still got half an hour before the train comes so we might as well get a hot drink!" Brook smirked at Blaze who growled. They all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Nothing!" She said to their enquiring gazes.

They all eventually got their hot chocolates when a voice rang out over the radio,

"Platform. 4 for London Waterloo." In one of those annoying monotone voices.

"Lets goo!" Brook bounced out of the café and towards the train.

"Is she always like this?" Kairi asked Blaze,

"Trust me, it gets WAAAY worse, she hasn't even had sugar yet…"

"Oh."

They all boarded the train and sat down. Blaze went to take a sip out of her cup.

"Warning! Contents hot!" Brook burst out laughing. Blaze gripped her cup hard.

"Grrr…"

The Organisation and tag alongs just looked at them blankly.

"Well, you seeeee…" Brook started.

"Brook—." Blaze threatened

"We went up to London…"

"Don't you dare!"

"And we got hot chocolates!"

"If you value your life…"

"And Blaze took a sip out of hers and burnt her tongue! And on the side of the cup was a sign saying, Warning! Contents hot! And she pointed to it, and the LOOK ON HER FACE!" Brook said very quickly before bursting into hysterics.

The others looked at her, then Blaze who was bright red and practically shaking with anger, then at the others, then burst out laughing.

"Wow…I made Zexion laugh!" Brook sat up blinking before looking at Blaze's face and shrieking in laughter again.

"You are SO dead!" Blaze told her.

"Aww come on! We need to show them this first!" Brook winked at her,

"Fine! THEN your dead!"

"You first!" Brook laughed.

"GOD DAMN FINAL FANTASY THIRTEEN!!!" Blaze cried.

The others had managed to sober up and were now looking on incredulously.

"Never mind…" Brook and Blaze shook their heads.

The majority of the journey passed without incident. Until Brook shot up straight.

"I got a theory." She said,

"LOL!" Blaze laughed.

"Lol?" The others wondered.

"It stands for Laugh Out Loud, L-O-L."

"Oooh…"

"If I may continue?" Brook pouted.

"Yes?"

"Well, I recon, THAT, when Sora 'defeated'" She outlined 'defeated' with her fingers "He didn't kill them! But unlocked the Hearts that were taken!" Sora twitched, as did the Organisation, Blaze laughed.

"As much as I like your theory I don't think it works."

"SHADDUP! It makes Sora look even more pathetic so deal!" Blaze and Brook laughed, Sora twitched again.

"Uh…guys?" Kairi started.

"Yea?"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY DARLING SORA!"

"Ok…Ok…" From then on the journey past quite pleasantly. Until laughter came from where Blaze and Brook were sitting.

"What is it NOW!?" Zexion sighed.

"You!" Brook giggled.

"Uh…?"

"We'll show you." Three minutes later a turquoise DS was shoved into the faces of all the other people, they immediately burst out laughing as they watched the pixilated figure of Zexion snap his book shut and flick his hair.

"Wow Zexy! I thought it was only Marly who flicked!" Axel grinned at his short friend.

"Axel… if you value your life, then shut up." Zexion threatened.

"Like a hair flicker could beat me!" Axel scoffed, but was then bombarded by both Marluxia and Zexion.

After that the rest of the journey really DID pass without incident.

They got off into the busy station and made their way through the undergrounds without losing anyone, they did almost lose Sora when Brook didn't hold open a door for him, but Kairi jumped in and 'rescued' him. Shame.

"Now…we have about an hour left before we can take you to 'the place' so…what should we do?" Blaze asked. Xion immediately said,

"Go for coffee!", Zexion said,

"Find a book shop." And Brook said,

"Go to a coffee shop IN a book store." So this is what they did.

Brook and Blaze lead them to Costa inside Waterstones, Zexion immediately fled into the depths of the books. Xion immediately fled to the counter.

"Does she even have any money?" Brook blinked.

"I expect so…she has this thing called, 'THE XION COFFEE CHARITY BOX' and she always puts some aside in there…"

"Oh."

Some of them sat down in the coffee shop, others retreated to the books side, to Blaze's surprise Brook went to the books, disappearing into the manga section.

(Zexion)

"Hm…let's see…" Zexion studied the shelves in interest. It was nice and quiet, peaceful even. He could just stand there forever revelling in the perfect quite of—

"Hey Zexion!" Zexion cringed. Oh no…

"What?"

"That's not very nice!" Brook tutted.

"Why should I be nice to you?"

"Uh?"

"YOU RUINED MY IMAGE!" Zexion stage whispered. Sort of a hissing sound.

"…Zexion's an angry emo kitty," Brook smiled.

"Grrr…"

"Or…and angry emo dog-kitty thing…"

"I'm only angry with YOU!"

"Tch. Whatever." Brook walked away. Zexion was shaking with anger. Until he heard crashes from below and he groaned.

"Xion…"

Xion had decided to go hyper. She was now downing coffee after coffee and…well…it was scary. Zexion, feeling he had to do something as everyone else was simply laughing, went over to Xion, hauled her up and said to the offended looking waitress,

"I'm SO sorry, she'll be fine in a minute, I'll just…" Zexion promptly slapped her round the face and Xion immediately fell asleep. The waitress was now looking slightly horrified, but then relaxed and asked.

"Are you her brother or something?" Axel snorted from the table and Zexion had to resist casting blizzard on him.

"Yeah…" Zexion winced at the like but it would let the waitress leave him alone. Larxene and Axel were howling with silent laughter by now, the rest were snorting and giggling behind their hands. Zexion felt hard done by. He sat down at the table and glared at them so fiercely they all shut up.

By the time that they were told they needed to leave by Blaze and Brook Axel and Larxene had nearly been decapitated, and Xion had been whacked round the head at least six times.

"let us gooooo!!!!!!!!!"

They managed to get out of the shop and down the road without any incidents. Brook stopped and grinned.

"Here we are guys."

A/N

Sorry for the wait…(NPI) but I had maths revision to do…holidays started (and finished) and well, I just wanted a break! =P as well as the fact that I got annoyed with my computer being REALLY slow, I found a good Fanfic to finish, and I watched a walkthrough of FFXIII and HOPE IS NOW MY 3rd FAV!!! I don't know if any of you guys have seen anything of FFXIII…but I can say I HATE SNOW! Uhm, anyways,

Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^ Sorry for lack or full stops as the key is REALLY stiff!! grrr

P.S if you have a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic, can I look through it and take a paragraph out for my extra chapter? If so thanks SO MUCH! ^.^ If not…well, that's ok…=C I don't care if it's Yaoi or what, I couldn't care less, but…thanks anyway!


	15. Oops

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and you probably got bored of waiting and such. But. I won't be updating for a while…I know I'm sorry but…

I have been soooo busy! I'm practising for a music exam and Grade 4 is SOOO much harder than the others and Clarinet playing takes a lot out of me…

Plus I have an SAYM band concert coming up and it's really hard because they're Grade 5 pieces some of them, and as I just explained I'm not even at Grade 4 standard, so they're really hard to play and I have 18 days till the concert and I need to get SO MUCH practise in!

Then we've just had loads of exams…a whole 2 weeks and…I was busy then…

Also I have tons of backlog Music Theory to get done as my Music Theory teacher is about to kill me! I am not kidding! He is seriously angry with me!

Then we had half term and I was kept really busy going out for ages and coming home really late…

Right now we have Activities Week and I'd like to relax during it…so writing is quite stressful as I'm trying to think of funny ideas…and everything seems too serious when I try and write!

I won't be giving up this story…don't worry, but it might be a while before I update. Please don't give up on this, I will update eventually, but for the moment I'm concentrating on other things.  
Also the idea for the next chapter is just…completely cheesy and I'm actually trying to put it off…but. I have an idea for a chapter 3.5 lol as this will be the chapter which I had no idea for. So…you can expect that one before chapter 14…15? Whichever one it was…

So…yeah. I'm sorry…and I will try and update fast when I get moving again.

So expect the next chapter in like July because that's when my Exam and Concert will be over…although I will still have the Music Theory to do…but…

Anyway, that's all I have to say really and I hope you don't give up on me…=C

XXBrookXX


	16. A Promise from the Author

AH! DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE ALMOST DONE THE NEXT CHAPTER! It's just well, I got side tracked with a new story that I really liked and had loads of ideas for and also loads of anime's I was watching...anyway. This is just to say that I know I said I'd have the next chapter out by July and it's now September. BUT. Come on. I can't do everything! I did try but the ideas had just dried up...so I'm saying this now. I will hopefully get it done by the end of September, but I've had a lot going on...my computer broke and one of the only documents that didn't want to go onto my new computer was the entire file of this story! So...I had to write it again but by that time I'd forgotten most of it...and then we went to France for a week and I didn't have time to write my story for most of the rest of the time! But I am trying to get it done! So...if you're reading this I love you for not abandoning me! So...next chapter soon I hope!


	17. 3 5 Water Park

Eugh. I've had to write this TWICE! And I TRIED to get it up quickly but...well, the excuses are all in the previous A/N...lol Anyway this chapter is the one I missed out before, it's kinda like chapter 3.5... so after the car journey but before that fated bucket...

"Soo...Namine...where are we going?" Axel asked his hands behind his head as they trudged through the trees.

"Heh...you'll see!" Namine smiled

"OH no..." Roxas groaned. He knew aall about Namine's evil moments.

"Oh it's nothing bad! Just a bit of fun!" She smiled at them again. But the smile was just TOO innocent and they all knew that SOMETHING was up. And whatever it was, they dreaded it.

About 20 minutes later after constant whining from Xion that she had no energy and Larxene threatening to zap her, they reached a gate. Next to it was a sign.

"New Forest Water Park..." Larxene read slowly before inching round to lean over Namine, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING US HERE FOR!" She screamed, everyone else looked happy at the prospect of a nice dip in the water, it was very hot. Everyone, except Axel. He was pretty much freaking out.

"No...No...No..." He kept repeating clutching his head. Then he realised he was ruining his hair and freaked out even more.

"Seriously you two, it's not that big a deal. It's just a little water." Namine said whilst grinning broadly.

Larxene however didn't see the funny side.

"You idiotic little pipsqueak!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Well, everyone else looks happy." Namine gestured to the rest of the group who were already going in, most of them walking and chatting...although Demyx was pretty much flying with excitement. Marluxia came up to Larxene and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not the worst thing that could happen! I mean..." He trailed off and Larxene whipped around and glared at him.

"Ah...ok...I'm going now..." Marluxia hurried off after he saw the look on Larxene's face.

"Well, pipsqueak. Don't expect me to go in there. I'm not—hey...where'd you go?" Larxene looked around for Namine but the only person around was Axel still freaking out. "Huh...that's wierd...i thought she'd—." But Larxene was cut off when something hard hit her head, knocking her out. As Axel looked around to see what had happened to her he too got knocked out. Grinning behind them were Roxas and Xion, holding ski's. Namine walked up to them and grinned.

"Well, done, now help me drag them in!" Roxas and Xion grabbed Axel and Namine grabbed Larxene. "Pull!"

"Gee...what's Axel been eating? He weighs a ton!" Roxas panted.

"What? Apart from Ice-cream you mean?" Xion half laughed half choked out.

"Is he really that heavy?" Namine unceremoniously dropped Larxene and tugged on Axel.

"OH my! He weighs more than an elephant!"

"Right. Lets' get Axel in then come back for Larxene." They were shuffling back with Axel when they heard footsteps behind them.

"I wondered what was taking you so long." Namine, Roxas and Xion turned round guiltily to see Zexion there with one eyebrow raised (or so they thought because they could only see one of his eyebrows anyway)and he arms folded tapping the floor with his foot.

"Ah...well, they didn't want to come in...so...uhm..." Namine stuttered then blushed and fell into silence.

"Sigh...i guess I should help you. After all if we just leave them here..." Zexion sighed and walked over to Larxene and picked her up and walked over to the other four and grabbed the back of Axel's jacket and dragged him along the ground.

This obviously left the others in some state of shock.

"I thought Zexion didn't have very good strength stats..." Roxas whispered to Xion.

"I guess he was just being lazy..." She whispered back. But that idea didn't really seem to fit. They could imagine that of Demyx but not Zexion.

"I guess you learn something new every day." Namine shrugged and they followed after Zexion, Axel and Larxene.

They found everyone waiting outside the shack where you paid. Namine walked past everyone and paid the person in the booth,

"Why are they unconscious?" She asked pointing to Axel and Larxene.

Namine smiled sweetly and said, "They fainted from happiness at being here!" Roxas and Xion were laughing behind their hands and Zexion snorted at the lie.

"Well...here are your tickets, give them to the man in the equipment shed."

"OK! Thank you!" Namine smiled again, collected the tickets and ushered the others out. Who were all rolling their eyes at her new bossiness.

After they had got all their stuff they had gathered again in wetsuits by the dock. Axel and Larxene were still out of it. And obviously not in wetsuits.

"Right. We're gonna strap Those two to ski's and set them off being dragged by this motorboat! Whose gonna drive?" Namine smiled at them. Everyone backed off muttering stuff about them being killed by Axel and Larxene.

"Well, if you're all too scared then I'll do it!" Namine huffed.

With a little help from Roxas and Xion again they attached the Ski's to Axel and Larxene's feet then dragged them (with great difficulty) to the boat and tied their hands to the ropes leaving them to loll about on the water they climbed into the boat and started the engine.

The people left by the dock were staring at them. Xigbar was laughing his head off at the sight of it. And most of the others were imagining the torment that would come to the three who dared to do that to Axel and Larxene. ESPECIALY to Larxene.

After a while the two who were unconscious were being deluged by water, which woke them up.

"AAAHHHH!" They screamed.

Back with the others who were climbing into canoes, they heard two very high pitched girly screams.

"Well, that was either Xion and Namine screaming as Larxene zaps them...and Roxas hasn't been zapped yet, or it's Larxene and one of the other girls..." Marluxia theorised.

"No more likely it's Axel and Larxene screaming." Zexion nodded as if proving himself right.

"You kidding me?" Xigbar looked at Zexion as if he were mad.

"There's no way that Axel screams like that!" Luxord shook his head.

"I'm amazed that Larxene has a girly scream actually..." Demyx laughed slightly.

"hmm..." They all climbed into the canoes and started paddling towards the screams.

"I REALLY WILL KILL YOU PIPSQUEAKS!" Larxene raged at them. Axel had stopped screaming and was trying to dodge the water flying at him. Which was rather hard when it's coming from all directions. Larxene wasn't dodging but glaring straight at the three in the boat in front of them, who were grinning madly.

Axel turned around to see the others in canoes paddling furiously towards them.

"GUYS! GET US OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at them.

"Was that you screaming just now?" Demyx asked. Axel nodded slightly.

"HAA!" They all cried and fell about laughing and stopped paddling, most of their canoes capsizing as they did so.

Axel saw his one last hope floating away and he just broke down and fainted.

A/N

I made up most of the Water Park and what's there. But hey! Who cares! Sorry it was so short...there was more but I've forgotten what I wrote...I'm really sorry...it's around 1,200 words though...so...uhm...I'll try and get the next chapter longer...

I dunno when I'll get the next chapter out...sorry...but please review! ^.^


	18. coming home

A/N Thank you so much to my AMAZING readers and reviewers! I love you guys so much! I mean, you understand me and support me, I can't ask for anything more! And...WE'VE GONE OVER THE 100 REVIEWS MARK! –throws confetti and blows on a kazoo thing- anyway that means that you get another extra chapter! Yay! Just to clear things up, the last update was the 75 reviews one...anyway I'm sad to say that this is the Org's last day at the New Forest! =C anyway read on!

Disclaimer: oh I haven't done one of these in a while! Heh...that is because over my break of not writing I bought SE and Disney! I WISH. No I don't own KH if I did then this wouldn't be on FANfiction. ^.^

"So...what do we do on our last day?" Demyx sighed leaning back on one of the trees around their campsite.

"Well, on the last day of any trips I go on, I always spend the last day lounging around doing pretty much nothing!" A chirpy voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Not them..." Zexion groaned.

"Ah hah! Yes us!" Brook bounced on the spot, gave a goofy grin and put one thumb up.

"Just. Ignore them. If you ignore them they will go away." Sora intoned to himself.

"Wow what's up with him?" Blaze blinked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." Sora repeated over and over.

"Just ignore him." Riku said and Kairi nodded.

"Oh. Well, bye bye! We have to be somewhere. Oh and when you get back check something on the internet. If you have it."

"Yeah, we have internet." Zexion said.

"WOAH! THE ORG HAS INTERNET! I thought you guys were just a bunch of crazy people that wore hooded cloaks and went about with their hands together worshipping and praying and never saying a word!" Sora blinked

"Uh no Sora, those are monks." Kairi face palmed

"Oh."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Marluxia held up her—I mean his hands. "Did he just refer to us, the amazing, terrible, feared Organisation 13—."

"FOURTEEN!" Xion interrupted.

"The terrible, feared Organisation 14—."

"FIFTEEN!" Namine cried.

"FINE! The terrible, feared ORGANISATION FIFTEEN TO MONKS!"

They all sat in silence for about 2 minutes before falling about laughing.

"ANYWAY. When you do get back search this..." Blaze said and Brook interrupted her, screaming something loud and unintelligible, that left them clutching their ears.

The two girls then ran away.

"MWAHAHAHAHA THAT IS THE LAST WE SHALL SEE OF THEM!" Sora laughed.

"Uhm..." Zexion started.

"We're going to take Sora home now; he needs to be taken to a psychiatrist."

"Ok thens bye-bye!" Xion chirped.

"Xion. Give me that coffee." Larxene intoned.

"No."

"GIVE it to me."

"NO."

"GIVE IT to me!"

"**NO.**"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"_**No!"**_

Whilst Larxene and Xion were fighting over the coffee, the Destiny Islands crew slunk off.

"So..." Xigbar sighed.

"Anyone up for a game of cards!" Luxord grinned.

"NO!" They all cried.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because you're a damned cheater! That why!" Screeched Larxene.

Xion had won the battle for the coffee and was now also munching on chocolate biscuits. Despite claiming the previous day that she had run out. Xion was beyond reasoning.

~~~  
The rest of the day passed quickly and uneventfully. Uneventfully meaning Xion got lost when she ran off on a caffeine high, Larxene and Axel got into another five arguments and Demyx managed to annoy Larxene by spouting water everywhere.

All in all, it had been a pretty relaxing day!

Eventually they all climbed back into the van and headed off back to the castle.

Once they got back there they were alerted to a scene of madness. Apparently while they were gone Xemnas had discovered Xion secret stash of coffee. Xemnas, having drunken all of said coffee, had gone on a rampage, then setting off Saix's berserk mode.

Then after half the castle had been destroyed one of Vexens' experiments had blown up, destroying another half.

Xaldin, getting exasperated with his colleagues, had discovered a new move, which he then tried to practise on Vexen, as pay back. It didn't work. Xaldin subsequently had blown up the 3rd half of the castle.

Yes. The Castle that Never Was has three halves because it is just that awesome.

So, when the travellers returned they found the castle...half built. Badly.

Xemnas, when he saw them immediately grabbed Zexion by the front of his coat and shook him.

"YOU. WILL. REMAKE. THE. CASTLE." Xemnas said in between breaths.

"Geez, I will if you let go of me!" Zexion cried.

"Oh. Ok." Xemnas promptly dropped Zexion, who, due to his short height, fell to the floor coughing.

Zexion sighed and waved his hands. Immediately the castle was restored.

"Wow Zex, how did you do that?" Demyx smiled innocently.

"Demyx..." They all groaned.

"Can. We PLEASE get in now?" Roxas twitched.

Xemnas stood aside and let them through.

Roxas immediately dashed straight up to his room.

~~~  
The next day Xemnas called a meeting.

"I have gathered you here today to—."

"Wow, Sora was right, it is kinda like a monastery sometimes." Axel muttered to Zexion.

"We have discovered a new world. A world without Heartless."

The people who had just come back from holiday coughed.

"It apparently has the name 'Earth.'" Xemnas continued.

Axel straightened his non-existent collar.

"And it has many interesting places, such as forests, beaches, large cities with lots of people..."

Zexion rubbed his nose.

"And it also seems to have very boring names."

Larxene giggled.

"Which is why I am forming a small group to go investigate this world!"

Roxas sighed.

"You will scope out a region in the western hemisphere, a place called England."

Xigbar rubbed his face, trying not to laugh.

"Zexion, as our best recon-er you can go, with..." He paused then smiled creepily. "With the rest of the little group who slacked off work! You can investigate the entire country!" Xemnas glared at them.

Luxord hit his head.

"Now. You may go. Saix open a Dark Portal to the world will you?"

"Certainly." Saix, straight faced as ever, waved his hand. "Now depart."

Trying not to laugh they all departed. Arriving in a VERY familiar area.

"And...a day later we're back!" Xion smiled.

"Wow. Well, this place certainly got discovered quickly!" Axel sighed.

"Hey! What's that!" Demyx pointed to a tree with a note on.

"I will always know exactly where you go." Zexion read.

"Signed, the Superior." Roxas finished.

"Wow." Luxord dead panned.

"He's such a stalker." Larxene grimaced.

"Well, let's get this over with!" Marluxia rolled up his sleeves (figuratively speaking) and set off through the trees.

A/N

Oh do you KNOW how much Jasminn BUGGED me at school to get this done!

YEAH WELL JASMINN WE HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK AS YOU VERY WELL KNOW!  
Anyway, it's done now, it's done. And you'll be pleased to know, I have the next chapter fully written! Yes! That's right! It's fully written so as soon as I receive reviews from like 6 people I will update! So review, review, review! Oh. And the next chapter is nice and long ;D


	19. yes FAN FICTION has arrived

So…here's the extra chapter I promised! ^.^ Thanks to ForbidenKHFan216 for letting me use some of her fic! ^.^ so here we go! Sorry if it's really short!

"I STILL say—!" Demyx started. He and Axel were having an argument about something I can't really decide…hey ho, they were walking up the corridor that never was, in the castle that never was, in the world that never was, arguing.

It was a couple of days after the finish of their so-called 'relaxation' time. They were walking towards their rooms and as they passed Zexion's, the door was flung open.

"Axel! Demyx!"

"Hey Zex!" Demyx greeted cheerfully.

"I have something to show you! Look!" Zexion grabbed them and pulled them into his room, and over to his computer. "Look at this!" Zexion gestured to the screen and Axel and Demyx looked at each other then at the writing on the computer surface,

"_Come on! We'll be the walking dead if we don't get a break soon!" Demyx whined right in Xemnas' face as he studied him superiorly (OMG I spelt it right)_

"_We can't afford—."_

"_Yeesh, be cheap will you? Listen, we need a break! I'll crack any minute and you'll have Zexion yelling at you because I've torched the library!" Axel half laughed. _

"_You will do no such thing no. VIII."_

"_Then give us a break! The worlds aren't gonna end if we have a bit of fun!"_

_Two hours later:_

"_But—." (I am NOT stealing Cloud's line.)_

"_Aww pllleeeaaassseee!" _

"_Very well. You may have one week. Ask everyone and take those who want to go. I shall stay here."_

"_Don't worry we won't miss you." Axel muttered and Demyx elbowed him_

"_Thank you!" They rushed off to go fin the others,_

"Keep reading!" Zexion said as they paused to look at each other.

_Outside, when everyone was ready, they had all gathered. Larxene was complaining about her so-called beauty sleep, Xion was cradling a cup of coffee._

"_Everyone! Our holiday is about to start!" They all cheered._

"_So how we gonna get there?"_

"_Well…we're gonna get in this big people carrier then Corridor to Darkness and Drive the rest of the way!"_

"_We have a car?"_

"_Apparently so."_

"_In! In!"_

"_Who's driving?"_

"_Me of course!" Axel grabbed the keys from some invisible stand that conveniently appeared when I had no idea what he should get them off._

"_Everyone prepare to die…" Zexion stated dryly. _

_Axel got into the right hand side (it's English now OK!)Demyx on the left, the rest piled in behind. _

"_Go! GO! GO!" Axel revved the engine and everyone hurriedly fastened their seatbelts._

"Holy…" Axel trailed off.

"I know! It's like someone was recording our happenings!" Zexion looked at them.

"Where did you find this?" Demyx was shocked.

"Remember, when those two left they shouted something random? Yeah well, it was a code and I 'decoded it' so I looked it up, this is what I found!"

"Go onto some other chapters!" Axel encouraged. So they looked at another one,

_As Axel looked around to see what had happened to her he too got knocked out. Grinning behind them were Roxas and Xion, holding ski's. Namine walked up to them and grinned. _

"_Well, done, now help me drag them in!" Roxas and Xion grabbed Axel and Namine grabbed Larxene. "Pull!" _

"_Gee...what's Axel been eating? He weighs a ton!" Roxas panted. _

"_What? Apart from Ice-cream you mean?" Xion half laughed half choked out. _

"_Is he really that heavy?" Namine unceremoniously dropped Larxene and tugged on Axel. _

"_OH my! He weighs more than an elephant!" _

"_Right. Lets' get Axel in then come back for Larxene." They were shuffling back with Axel when they heard footsteps behind them. _

"_I wondered what was taking you so long." Namine, Roxas and Xion turned round guiltily to see Zexion there with one eyebrow raised (or so they thought because they could only see one of his eyebrows anyway)and he arms folded tapping the floor with his foot. _

"_Ah...well, they didn't want to come in...so...uhm..." Namine stuttered then blushed and fell into silence. _

"_Sigh...i guess I should help you. After all if we just leave them here..." Zexion sighed and walked over to Larxene and picked her up and walked over to the other four and grabbed the back of Axel's jacket and dragged him along the ground. _

_This obviously left the others in some state of shock. _

"_I thought Zexion didn't have very good strength stats..." Roxas whispered to Xion. _

"_I guess he was just being lazy..." She whispered back. But that idea didn't really seem to fit. They could imagine that of Demyx but not Zexion. _

"_I guess you learn something new every day." Namine shrugged and they followed after Zexion, Axel and Larxene. _

"...So it was Roxas and Xion who knocked us out!" Axel exclaimed. Then looked at Zexion. "You dragged me by the back of my coat?" He said with a slight glare.

"Hey it was that or leave you there!" Zexion said in his defence.

"THEN YOU SHOULD OF LEFT ME THERE!" Axel screamed. Demyx shoved between them and tapped onto 'Old Sarum'

_(Zexion)_

_Zexion was in the café reading; he heard a commotion from outside. If that is ANY of them, they will regret it. And sure enough a hyper Xion bounced through the door. She caught sight of him _

"_ZZEEXXYY!" She cried and the other people in the café looked at him strangely. _

"_NO! XION! NO!" He yelled at her. _

"_Oh no, no, no, no, Riku! I refuse! I REFUSE to go in!" Zexion heard someone from outside, he looked up and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi there. He sighed. Then looked at Xion who had sat down at his table. _

"_No. Sora. You WILL go in!" Zexion heard Kairi say, Sora grumbled then conceded, Zexion went back to reading, but before long he was asked a question by Kairi,_

"_Mind if we sit here?" He just shook his head and continued reading; a waiter came up and asked what they wanted to drink. As Xion opened her mouth Zexion moved at surprising speed and clamped a hand over her mouth. _

"_She'll have a DECAF coffee." He said. The waiter gave him an odd look before nodding, Kairi and the others ordered as well, before long their coffee's appeared Zexion took the decaf one and handed it firmly to Xion. _

"_This. Is. Yours. Not. The. Caffeinated ones, understand?" She nodded sulkily. _

"_Why isn't she allowed caffeine?" Sora asked. Zexion just gave him a look. _

"_WHAT!" _

"_She goes hyper, and hyper Xion is NOT good." He said slowly._

"_Oh right, cool." Sora nodded and sipped his coffee. _

"_Pwease Riku?" Xion looked at Riku with wide eyes. _

"_No. Xion you CAN'T have my coffee."_

"_PWEASE?" She did puppy eyes. _

"_Oh fine! Just take the damned coffee! Just get off my lap!" He cried and handed her the coffee._

"_RIKU!" Zexion yelled. _

"_WHAT! SHE WAS ANNOYING ME!" _

"_AND SHE'S GOING TO ANNOY YOU EVEN MORE NOW!" They all looked at Xion as she literally sucked down the coffee in about 10 seconds. _

"_WHOO-HOO! LOVE COFFEE!" She cried and everyone in the café jumped. Zexion face-palmed and sighed. _

"So much for alone…"

"So THAT'S what happened to Zexy while we went off with Roxas and Namine!" Axel looked at Demyx, they burst out laughing.

"Guys, this isn't funny! How did this get up onto here!" Zexion looked at the laughing pair.

"I dunno…go on!" They checked the prison one,

_(Back of a van somewhere…)_

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Larxene screamed. The others sighed in annoyance, well, all except Roxas who had fainted when he saw the advert on the side of the car, New place for Old people apparently the police were funding them…although this did lead to Roxas being thumped about on the floor…hmm… and I'll have you know, I do like Roxas he's probably my 4__th__ favourite character…but… anyway why the hell am I saying this now? Anyway, _

"_Yes… we heard the first three hundred times Larxene…" Marluxia said to her, getting more than SLIGHTLY annoyed now._

"_SHUT THE HELL UP FLOWER BOY!" _

_And so, they passed the rest of the journey exchanging insults. _

_Well, until the police peoples got tired of hearing weird insults and banged on the doors, threatening to shoot them._

"_And I'll shoot you." Xigbar muttered._

"_You know, I wanna know, why didn't the others get arrested?"_

"_Because they don't have pointy weapons." Marluxia theorised. _

"_Yea but look at what Zexion did to me the other day!" Xigbar cried. _

"_Yea, but it's a book,"_

"_What about the sharp ends of Demyx's Sitar?"_

"_Well, I don't think it's as scary as like a set of knives, or GUNS." Roxas shouted. _

"_When did you wake up?"_

"_When Larxene started shouting at Marluxia."_

"_Oh cool." _

"_Yea."_

"_Y'know, Roxas, Sora, Xion you shouldn't have put keychains on. The Kingdom Key isn't exactly scary," Axel nodded._

"_Yea…good point!" _

"_WELL. We didn't expect big bad scary guys to come up with GUNS!" Sora yelled. _

"_WELL IDIOT IF YOU'D—." But the doors opening interrupted Larxene. They all shut up. The 'scary men' hoisted them out._

"So that's what you were up to!" Demyx and Zexion said to Axel. He shrugged,

"Well, it's nothing really… what were you guys up too!" So they kept reading, Axel laughed a bit.

"Wait go back…" Demyx said. They looked back at 'Hospital'

"_I think my head is going to explode…" Roxas swayed on the spot. He actually fell but Axel caught him._

"_Don't EVER let Yaoi fangirls see THAT!" Blaze and Brook said together._

They all looked at each other, after their escapades at the Anime convention, they now understood what Yaoi was.

"So THAT'S what they meant!" Axel said.

"Yea, I guess…ha! I remember when you said you weren't ever going near Roxas again!" Demyx laughed.

"Well, what about when you said you were never going anywhere near Zexion!" Axel shot back. Demyx looked at him then flapped a hand.

"Meh. They will never know about it…" Zexion's head suddenly shot up,

"Guys, uh guys, take a look at THIS!" They turned to look at Zexion. "They've just posted another chapter," They all peered at it,

_So…here's the extra chapter I promised! ^.^ Thanks to all who let me use some of their fics! ^.^ so here we go! Sorry if it's really short!_

"_I STILL say—!" Demyx started. He and Axel were having an argument about something I can't really decide…hey ho, they were walking up the corridor that never was, in the castle that never was, in the world that never was, arguing. _

_It was a couple of days after the finish of their so-called 'relaxation' time. They were walking towards their rooms and as they passed Zexion's, the door was flung open. _

"_Axel! Demyx!"_

"_Hey Zex!" Demyx greeted cheerfully. _

"_I have something to show you! Look!" Zexion grabbed them and pulled them into his room, and over to his computer. "Look at this!" Zexion gestured to the screen and Axel and Demyx looked at each other then at the writing on the computer surface,_

"Didn't…didn't that just happen?" Demyx asked weakly.

"Yea…look, more keeps coming up!" Zexion scrolled to the bottom of the screen.

"_Didn't…didn't that just happen?" Demyx asked weakly._

"_Yea…look, more keeps coming up!" Zexion scrolled to the bottom of the screen._

"HOLY FREAKIN' S****!" They screamed.

(Destiny Islands)

"Heya Riku!" Sora said cheerfully as he and Kairi walked into Riku's room, Riku himself was staring transfixed at his computer screen,

"Guys…this is SO creepy! Look at this!" Just like Axel and Demyx had before, Sora and Kairi bent down and read what was on-screen.

"_Come on! We'll be the walking dead if we don't get a break soon!" Demyx whined right in Xemnas' face as he studied him superiorly (OMG I spelt it right)_

"_We can't afford—."_

"_Yeesh, be cheap will you? Listen, we need a break! I'll crack any minute and you'll have Zexion yelling at you because I've torched the library!" Axel half laughed. _

"_You will do no such thing no. VIII."_

"_Then give us a break! The worlds aren't gonna end if we have a bit of fun!"_

_Two hours later:_

"_But—." (I am NOT stealing Cloud's line.)_

"_Aww pllleeeaaassseee!" _

"_Very well. You may have one week. Ask everyone and take those who want to go. I shall stay here."_

"_Don't worry we won't miss you." Axel muttered and Demyx elbowed him_

"_Thank you!" They rushed off to go fin the others_

"So this is how they got Xemnas to let them go on a trip!" Sora said, Kairi shot him a withering look.

"Sora, this is just writing, it's not what actually HAPPENED!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Kairi!" Riku said.

"What?"

"Look." Riku jumped to the 5th chapter, "Read this,"

_"Heartless? Where!" an EXTREMELY similar voice called._

_"I thought there weren't any Heartless here!" Another familiar voice piped up, and the owners of the voices burst into the clearing._

_"There…aren't." The Organisation members just stared. Roxas and Namine hid behind one of the tents, Xion was staring in awe at the people she'd never met before (minus Riku), not in person anyway, Zexion was also looking at one of them in slight confusion._

_Sora and his friends gaped. Riku was frowning and Kairi had a slight smile on._

_"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" There was a slight question there._

_"NOPE! DESPITE THE FACT THAT I GOT KILLED BY YOUR PUNY LIL ASS I AM STILL HERE!" Larxene shouted, still having that grudge…(MOVE ON LARXENE!)_

_"But I've never seen you two before…" Sora pointed at Zexion and Xion._

_"Xi—Xion?" Riku stuttered. She smiled at him._

_"HEY! RIKU! LONG TIME NO SEE!" she screamed. Totally hyper on caffeine AKA chocolate and coffee._

_"Oh dear god, WHO LET HER AT THE COFFEE!" Zexion called. Everyone shrugged._

_"Beats me."_

_"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE POINT!" Sora yelled._

_"Oh."_

_"How the hell are you here?"_

_"Well, we got a car, who knows where from, got in Axel nearly killed us by driving." Glares at Axel, "Then used a corridor of Darkness, tramped through the woods, after parking obviously, and set up camp!" Xion explained happily. Everyone face palmed._

_"Who are you?" Sora asked._

"Isn't that…" Kairi started.

"This is exactly what we said when we met the Organisation!" Sora yelled.

"Exactly! Look, I'll go on!"

_(Prison)_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Larxene was yelling._

_"SHUT UP!" EVERYONE in the prison yelled, this is including the other people who have nothing to do with the story, except from the fact that they do now! Uh…_

_"FINE THEN!"_

_Xion had her hands on her temples, for two reasons._

_She was in the same room as Larxene oh dear._

_She hadn't had any caffeine in hours._

_Marluxia and Axel were trying not to kill each other, after Marluxia had summoned a flower and Axel had burned it._

_Sora, Roxas and Riku were just…I'm no sure, I can't decided…relaxing isn't the right word, basically they were doing nothing._

_And I think Xigbar had fallen asleep…hmm…go figure. I think that's all the characters I meanly imprisoned…O.o I'm not very good at keeping track of the characters…anyway,_

_"CCCCAAAAFFFEEEIIINNNEEE!" They all heard all loud cry, then as Larxene looked around she saw….._

_NO XION!_

_Then they heard the sound of a Keyblade being summoned…and the cry of pain from the guard as Xion whacked him over the head and stole his coffee. She then promptly dark portal'd back into her cage, why am I calling it a cage? Or right, look up. Anyway,_

_"That was violent." Larxene commented._

_"Look whose talking." Marluxia muttered._

_"Bleh!"_

_"I WANTED CAFEINE. AND WHEN XION WANTS CAFFEINE XION GETS CAFFEINE!" Xion said slowly and loudly._

_"Woah woah ok…"_

_They sat in silence._

_"How do we get out of here?"_

_"We wait for the others to bail us out…"_

_"How do they do that?"_

_"They…I dunno…" The conversation grinded to a halt._

"So…that's what you guys were doing…" Kairi looked at them.

"Heh heh…" Sora looked at her. Riku's head shot up,

"They've just put another chapter up!" he stage whispered.

"Check it!"

_So…here's the extra chapter I promised! ^.^ Thanks to all who let me use some of their fics! ^.^ so here we go! Sorry if it's really short!_

"_I STILL say—!" Demyx started. He and Axel were having an argument about something I can't really decide…hey ho, they were walking up the corridor that never was, in the castle that never was, in the world that never was, arguing. _

_It was a couple of days after the finish of their so-called 'relaxation' time. They were walking towards their rooms and as they passed Zexion's, the door was flung open. _

"_Axel! Demyx!"_

"_Hey Zex!" Demyx greeted cheerfully. _

"_I have something to show you! Look!" Zexion grabbed them and pulled them into his room, and over to his computer. "Look at this!" Zexion gestured to the screen and Axel and Demyx looked at each other then at the writing on the computer surface,_

"Is this what they're doing?"

"I dunno…pretty strange though…"

"They are strange!"

"Yeah… hey Riku, how did you find this?"

"Well, you remember when we said good bye to THEM, they said something weird? Yea, well I searched it, and this is what I found. Hey look! That chapters being added too!" They all peered at it again, before freezing in shock.

_(Destiny Islands)_

"_Heya Riku!" Sora said cheerfully as he and Kairi walked into Riku's room, Riku himself was staring transfixed at his computer screen, _

"_Guys…this is SO creepy! Look at this!" Just like Axel and Demyx had before, Sora and Kairi bent down and read what was on-screen._

"_So…that's what you guys were doing…" Kairi looked at them. _

"_Heh heh…" Sora looked at her. Riku's head shot up, _

"_They've just put another chapter up!" he stage whispered. _

"_Check it!"_

"_Is this what they're doing?" _

"_I dunno…pretty strange though…"_

"_They are strange!" _

"_Yeah… hey Riku, how did you find this?" _

"_Well, you remember when we said good bye to THEM, they told us, Fan fiction dot net, Rainstorm hyphen Mosspath? Yea, well I searched it, and this is what I found. Hey look! That chapters being added too!" They all peered at it again, before freezing in shock._

"_Is this what they're doing?" _

"_I dunno…pretty strange though…"_

"_They are strange!" _

"_Yeah… hey Riku, how did you find this?" _

"_Well, you remember when we said good bye to THEM, they told us, Fan fiction dot net, Rainstorm hyphen Mosspath? Yea, well I searched it, and this is what I found. Hey look! That chapters being added too!" They all peered at it again, before freezing in shock._

"HOLY FREAKIN' S****!" They cried.

(Castle That Never Was)

"It's been updated again!" Zexion whispered.

"Let's read it…" Demyx was trembling slightly.

"_Is this what they're doing?" _

"_I dunno…pretty strange though…"_

"_They are strange!" _

"_Yeah… hey Riku, how did you find this?" _

"_Well, you remember when we said good bye to THEM, they told us, Fan fiction dot net, Rainstorm hyphen Mosspath? Yea, well I searched it, and this is what I found. Hey look! That chapters being added too!" They all peered at it again, before freezing in shock._

"So…on Destiny Islands…they're reading this too!" Demyx asked.

"Seems so…" Axel whispered.

"Let's have a look at some other stories…" Zexion clicked at the authors name and scrolled down but his eye was caught by something, on their profile page…they said that they were two people…called…

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" He yelled.

"What is it!" Axel and Demyx cried.

"Look at their names!" He pointed a shaking finger to the screen.

"Blaze and Brook… You mean…?" Axel trailed off.

"Those two girls…were writing this the entire time…"

"Actually no, I've been writing it! And this is the extra chapter I promised! Yay! But uh, I shouldn't really be here…so I'll be going!" They all heard Brook's voice but by the time they'd turned around she was gone.

"How?" Axel looked confused.

"She is the author…remember the mysterious voice from before?" Zexion asked.

"Yea?"

"How it said, it was the author, Rainstorm?"

"Yea…"

"Then in the next Authors Note they said that they were Brook…"

"Yea…" Axel nodded then froze. "So…technically she was living in her own story!"

"Yes!"

"And how do you know all this!"

"Because she's making me!" Zexion nodded frantically.

"So." Demyx said. "All our actions have been…dictated…not our choice…?" They all looked at each other…it was a scary thought.

Zexion shook his head and turned to the first story he found.

(Destiny Islands)

"Hey it's been updated again!" Kairi said,

They looked at it in apprehension,

"_So…on Destiny Islands…they're reading this too!" Demyx asked._

"_Seems so…" Axel whispered. _

"_Let's have a look at some other stories…" Zexion clicked at the authors name and scrolled down but his eye was caught by something, on their profile page…they said that they were two people…called…_

"_WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" He yelled. _

"_What is it!" Axel and Demyx cried. _

"_Look at their names!" He pointed a shaking finger to the screen._

"_Blaze and Brook… You mean…?" Axel trailed off. _

"_Those two girls…were writing this the entire time…"_

"_Actually no, I've been writing it! And this is the extra chapter I promised! Yay! But uh, I shouldn't really be here…so I'll be going!" They all heard Brook's voice but by the time they'd turned around she was gone. _

"_How?" Axel looked confused._

"_She is the author…remember the mysterious voice from before?" Zexion asked. _

"_Yea?"_

"_How it said, it was the author, Rainstorm?" _

"_Yea…"_

"_Then in the next Authors Note they said that they were Brook…"_

"_Yea…" Axel nodded then froze. "So…technically she was living in her own story!" _

"_Yes!" _

"_And how do you know all this!"_

"_Because she's telling me!" Zexion nodded frantically._

"_So." Demyx said. "All our actions have been…dictated…not our choice…?" They all looked at each other…it was a scary thought. _

_Zexion shook his head and turned to the first story he found._

"That is a scary thought…" Kairi said.

"So. The reason all the bad stuff happened to me was because I had no say in it! I STILL don't!" Sora cried.

"Wow…" They all said faintly.

(Castle That Never Was)

"This one is Return of the Organisation by ForbiddenKHFan216." Zexion said, "Chapter 22…" **A/N will provide spoilers for this story!**

_"H-H-HELP ME! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Ienzo yells, and then he falls, a throbbing pain in his ear. He screams, soundlessly as the boy chasing him picks up another rock._

_"look here, BRAT. You give me that book, or I'm gonna rip it up! What's it gonna be?" The boy smirks._

_"... H-Help me... please..." Ienzo begs._

_"No one to he-" Ienzo closes his eyes and then feels nothing. No pain. Warily he opens a single blue eye._

_"Y-You're... !" The boy says in fear._

_"You. Get up, little one." The man commands. He had an air of power surrounding him. Ienzo stands up, shakily, and then glares._

_"Who are you to demand of me? Just because we have no parental figures in our lives, does not mean you can interfere whenever you wish, SIR." Ienzo says, mockingly. He knew, if he didn't stand up for the boy, he'd be punished man raises an eyebrow at the sound of the little speech._

_"What is your name, boy?" He asks, with a slight smile on his face. His eyes gleamed with, pride, of all things._

_"Ienzo! His name is Ienzo!" The boy says, still being clutched at the wrist by the man._

_"Is he your brother?" The man asks him._

_"No! He's at the same dorm as me, and I gotta take care of the little runt!" The boy snaps._

_Is this how we repaid him? A soft voice asks._

_"What?" Ienzo turns around. The scene vanishes and an exact copy of himself stood inside a large crystalline mirror._

_He gave us a home... he became our father... Zexion... how could we? The ghostly Ienzo asks._

_"Zexion?"_

"OK! That's enough!" Zexion shut that chapter and opened up another one. But the other two had already read that bit,

"You know, I never got to see that picture…Axel?" Demyx said slightly wistfully. Axel grinned and said,

"It would be my pleasure!"

"Huh? What?" Zexion looked at them from his computer chair. Axel grabbed him and restrained him while Demyx opened up a new tab and searched 'Ienzo' into google, oh dear.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Zexion screeched.

"Yea, we know." Axel grinned again and released him; Zexion shoved Demyx out of the way from where he was gaping at the computer, and closed the tab.

"Grrr…anyway this is the second to last chapter of this story…" They looked at the screen before Zexion exclaimed. "Why are we helping Sora?"

"Beats me…" Said Demyx. "Hey! Look at this!"

_"I'm not scared of you, I'm not scared of the future! It's not going to happen anymore!" Sora screams, his voice cracking slightly. He charges forward and slashes viciously at the looming Heartless. Golden light streams from the Keyblade as it flashes through the air. The Heartless hisses as Sora's attack finally begins to destroy it. Sora smiles, relieved. He turns back to his friends, a big smile on his face._

_"BEHIND YOU!" Kairi screams. It took but a moment._

_"...?" Sora turns around, just in time to have the Manipulator's hidden blade like tail pierce through his chest and stab out his Heart._

_"No..." Sora gasps out, his lips colored with trickling scarlet blood. The force of the Heartless's blade slams him into the barrier, shattering it in thousands of shards._

_"NOOO!" Kairi wails and she rushes forward to him. The injured boy glances up at her face. She cradles his head carefully, tears streaming down her face. Her tears mingle with the dark crimson of his blood, leaving a small clear river streaking down his face. He rips his necklace from its silver chain and puts it in her hand. He whispers, something so softly, she could barely hear._

_"K...ai...ri...-" He whispers, tears cascading from his eyes. He smiles; wincing with the pain he would soon no longer feel._

_"Don't talk! You're hurt!" Kairi says, panicking._

_"I'm... sorry.…..ever..y…on…e… I...couldn't..." Sora's eyes widen and he gives a final gasp. His blue eyes smile briefly up at her, and at the beautiful clear sky overhead. They shut, and the sapphire blue light is lost, forever._

"Wow…they kill Sora off…" Axel blinked rapidly.

"Ha. I bet Brook would if it weren't humour!" Zexion laughed dryly.

"Ch. Yeah."

THE END!

"Wait, what do you mean the end?" Demyx cried.

"They just mean the end of the story numbskull!" Zexion shouted at him.

"Oh right, cool! Wait. What happens when the story ends?"

"Uh...you know I don't know..." Axel thought.

"Guys, I think that they want to end the story..." Zexion sighed, waiting for the torment to be over.

"So? We don't want to die!"

FINE! At the end of the story everyone lived happily ever after with a completely soppy and terrible ending like in DGM! OK!

"That's even WORSE!" Demyx and Axel yelled, while Zexion was on the edge of tears,

"WHY!" he cried. "Why me?"

Because.

The ending of the story was a tragic one where everyone suddenly dropped dead of a mysterious virus that spread to every world.

"Uh..." Demyx started to say.

AH! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO PICKY OVER THE END OF THE FREAKIN' STORY!

"JUST END IT THEN!" They all screamed.

THE END (Of the story)

"Hey! Stop shouting!" Larxene burst into Zexion's room, Kunai brandished, ready for a fight.

"I thought she'd ended the story?" Demyx whispered to Axel.

"Well...I guess she forgot to put a full stop or something..."

"So you mean we're stuck in this story until they come back and correct their grammatical mistakes?"

"Wow Demyx! That was a huge word!" Axel laughed at him.

Larxene however did not appreciate this.

"I HAVE BEEN UP SINCE THE CRACK OF DAWN ON A FREAKIN' MISSION AND I WAS TYRING TO GET SOME SLEEP BUT YOU KEEP WAKING ME UP!" She screamed in their faces.

"Would you guys PLEASE try and keep it down!" Marluxia sighed as he poked his head through the door in time to see Larxene grab Axel by the throat.

"Larxene. Please refrain from killing him. That wouldn't be a good way to end the story."

"What story?" She looked round at him and dropped Axel on the floor.

"Never mind..." Marluxia started before the rest of the Organisation burst through the door.

"What's this we hear about us being in a story!" Roxas cried.

"Story? STORY!" Larxene screamed. "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

"Because you were too busy trying to kill the wildlife." Zexion muttered.

"HUUUH!" Larxene looked puzzled.

"Never mind..." Zexion started to say but was cut off when three other heads poked themselves round the door.

"Seriously you lot, we can hear you from Destiny Islands!" Kairi said reproachfully. The Organisation all jumped.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" They all shouted.

"Never mind that, would you please stop arguing so that we can go and get some sleep, the computer keeps beeping as it's updated!"

"You do realise your being here just makes the story longer right?" Zexion said.

"Uh yeah and?" Riku put his head on one side.

"Sigh...never mind then..."

OK! I'LL PUT THE DAMN FULL STOP ON JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH THIS!"

"We're TRYING! But you keep forgetting something!" they said, all of them, except Larxene, who was now looking paranoid and angry and annoyed and...yeah you get the point.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT!"

"NEVER MIND!" They all screamed back.

And much to Larxene's annoyance I'll end the story there! T.T

"FULL STOP!"

FINE!

The END! **. **

A/N

Eh...heh heh... I wrote up to the first the end AGES ago, before the 10th chapter or something had come out lol. Then I was looking through it and added bits. Then I added the bits after the end, and I kept ending it, but then it would seem kinda...unfinished. I chose Larxene to not know, because well, she was just that sorta person lol and you might have noticed I didn't give Sora any lines when Kairi and Riku had some in the Org's castle. That wasn't actually intentional lol oh and this is 5,100 words long and 15 pages. Thanks for reading!

(P.S) .


End file.
